Hisoka Suzuki
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: Hisoka Suzuki is a 14-year-old orphan. Right after Emiko dies, she is forced to go to to Kaibara High School. She has powers. She can read people's minds. Her name means "secret". What are all her secrets? And who is Emiko? Read to find out. OC included.
1. Hisoka Suzuki

Hey people! This is my first fanfic ever. I would like to warn you that I've never been that good at writing stories. Just to make that clear. Also, no matter how bad this story turns out to be, no flames, please! Compliments, suggestions, and helpful comments are fine, but I'd rather not get flames. Anything you say about the story that is bad _has_ to be for me to improve the story. No saying the story itself is bad, just tell me what to fix about it. And please review! If you don't, I won't know if anyone is reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

----------------------------------------------

_Why am I here?_

That was the question that has been running through my mind all day. It's not like I don't know the answer. It's simple, really. My stepmother sent me here. More specifically, my so-called "family" just kicked me out of their house because of my secret. Here's what happened.

_-Flashback-_

"Hisoka! Come down from your room! I need to talk to you."

"Coming!" I yelled to my stepmother as I was running down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hisoka, dear, I'm sorry, but I can't deal with your problem anymore. I'm afraid you can't stay here anymore."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE MAKING ME LEAVE?! I'M YOUR STEPDAUGHTER! I'M ONLY FOURTEEN! WHERE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO?!"

"Hisoka, I just said I was sorry, but we have no choice. And don't yell at me like that, or I won't send you anywhere. You will have to find somewhere to go on your own!"

"..." It was very hard to keep my mouth shut.

"I've chosen a place for you to go. It's called Kaibara High School. It's in Tokyo. You will be living in an apartment there."

"BUT WHY?! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME LEAVE? I HAVE NO ONE LEFT TO GO TO, AND I HATE LIVING BY MYSELF! MY WHOLE FAMILY IS GONE! IT'S NOT FAIR! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!!!!!!!!!"

"Hisoka! I told you before, you are not allowed to talk about that! And you have no choice! You're going! Now, go pack all your stuff! I'll be up later to make sure you didn't forget anything."

"But--!" I tried to argue.

"No buts! Now go pack! You are leaving in a few days. That way, you can buy everything you need to and say goodbye to your friends. You don't have much time, though, so I suggest you start moving."

"But--!"

"NO BUTS!!! GO PACK BEFORE I PACK FOR YOU!"

"UGH! YOU ARE SOOOO UNFAIR! U-N-F-A-I-R!!!!!" I yelled as I stomped up to my room.

_-End flashback-_

'I can't believe this! She said I had to go because of my "problem," but by now she should know that my "problem" would let me know what she really thinks. She was letting me stay because I had nowhere to go and Emiko was there. Father would have wanted me to stay. He wouldn't have kicked me out!' "Ugh! I HATE THIS!!!!!"

My so-called "problem," which I prefer to call a secret, is that I can sort-of "read" people. I can sense what a person is thinking and feeling just by looking at them. If the person wants their feelings and thoughts to be a secret, then sometimes I can't "read" them. But it's usually easy enough to tell what a person thinks in that kind of situation without my powers. Also, if I don't care that much about the person's thoughts at the time, my powers don't work well. It's like reading people's minds, except I like to call it "reading" 'cause it sounds better. I have another power, too, but I'd rather not say what that one is, at least not yet. Anyway, that's why my mom named me Hisoka, it means "secret."

Sorry this is short, I'm hoping to have a lot of chapters and I will try to write one every day. Please review and thank you for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I hope you like my story so far! I know it's short, but I'm going to try to have a lot of chapters! I will also try to update every day if I can.

_Where do I go?_

I've been looking for my school for half an hour now.

That's it. "I'm lost," I said to myself, sighing. 'Hey, those people look about my age, and the girl is wearing the same uniform as me. Maybe they're going where I'm going,' I thought.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled to them.

"Huh?" the boy with the orange hair said as they halted.

The silver haired boy turned around. 'He's so beautiful.' "Hi. Can we help you with something?" he asked.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah." I said as I reached them. "I have to find Kaibara High School, and I thought that since your uniform was like mine and all, maybe you're going there?"

"Yeah, we are," said the orange haired boy.

"Oh, my name's Hisoka Suzuki. What's yours?"

"O-oh! Hi! My name is Tohru Honda!" The brown haired girl said.

"Hi. I'm Yuki Sohma, and this stupid cat over here is Kyo Sohma."

"Don't call me stupid, you darn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Cat? Rat? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Wh-what?!" said Kyo.

"Oh," Yuki cut in, "those are just nicknames."

"Really? I guess I haven't been paying much attention, or I would know by now what you meant."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Right now, I can tell that you three are nervous and worried. Tohru seems slightly scared, Kyo is a little more scared, but you, Yuki…you seem terrified for some reason." I looked into Yuki's eyes and tried to find what he was thinking. "Whatever your secret is, you don't want me to find out…but I will find out anyways." I closed my eyes and thought hard about Yuki. An image of a little grey rat appeared. "Oh my God." Then I thought about Kyo, and an image of an orange cat appeared. Then a monster appeared. It looked and smelled disgusting. I was scared of it.

"Aaaah!" I screamed.

"Suzuki-san, are you okay?"

"Wh-what?"

"You just screamed. Are you okay?" Yuki asked again.

"Y-you! You're a r-rat! And Kyo! He's a cat, and a monster! Wh-what's going on?!" Yuki and Kyo suddenly stiffened, fear in their eyes. There was a glimpse of confusion in their eyes, too, and a bit of anger in Kyo's.

"H-how did y-you know that?" Tohru stuttered.

"I was named Hisoka for a reason. It means "secret." My secret is that I can sort-of "read" people, like psychic powers. I know what people think and feel. I can tell that you are confused. I can read your mind, too. You think I'm like your friend, Hanajima is her name, correct? You think I'm stranger than her. I don't really mind, I'm stranger than everyone. That's part of why my stepmother made me leave. That's why I feel I'm like Kyo and Yuki. I think I'm like you, Tohru, too."

"How are you like Honda-san?" Yuki managed to choke out.

"Right now, that is no one's business. I'm not even sure it's true, yet. Anyways, all that aside, we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry."

"Oh my gosh, you're right! And I promised Mom!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Knew it," I said to myself.

"What was that, Suzuki-san?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, nothing. And you guys can call me Hisoka."

"Okay, Hisoka-san. Let's go. The school's this way."

***

"We finally made it!" I said as we walked in the building.

"Yeah, but school starts in a couple minutes, so we have to hurry," said Yuki. "Do you know what class you're in?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure…"

"Okay, well you're 16, right?"

"Uh…no, but I'm in my first year, so I'm in the grade with the 16-year-olds."

"Wait, so you are in your first year?"

"Yeah. I'm in your class, right?"

"Yeah. Just come with us."

_-Five minutes later__-_

"Class, we have a new student today. Come on in and introduce yourself," My teacher told me.

"Hi. My name's Hisoka Suzuki. Um…Sensei? Can I sit next to either Tohru or Yuki?"

"Uh, sure. There is a seat right in between them. Go ahead and sit there."

"Okay. Arigatou!"

"You're welcome…"

_-Six hours later-_

This school is so boring! Tohru is busy taking notes and Yuki has been either staring out the window or doodling. I already know all this stuff the teacher is blabbing about. Why can't school be more interesting?

It was then that the bell rang.

"Yay! Finally! We can go home!" I accidentally yelled out loud.

"Was class really that boring, Suzuki-san?" the teacher questioned.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" The teacher had a disapproving look on her face. "Hm, let me think," I said as I pretended to think. "…_Yes!_ "

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah. I mean, I already knew everything you were saying."

"Fine, then would you mind staying behind to take a quiz on what we talked about today?"

"Yes, I would mind, but seeing I have no choice, I'll stay behind."

_-Ten minutes later-_

"Tohru, why are you still here?" Tohru's friend asked. I think her name was Uo.

"Yes, it is rather strange," her other friend, Hana, said in her monologue tone.

"Well, I was waiting for Hisoka-san," Tohru replied.

"Hisoka, huh? How do you even know her?" Uo asked.

"Oh, well she was lost earlier today, I think she just moved to Tokyo. She found Kyo, Yuki, and me when we were on our way here this morning, and we walked together the rest of the way."

"Oh, is that so? Tohru, I sense some strange waves coming off that girl. You should be careful," Hana warned.

"Yeah, she is sorta strange. I've gotta agree with you there," Uo commented.

"Oh, come on guys. She's not dangerous."

"No, I'm not," I said as I left the room. "I am strange, though…"

"…"

"Tohru, thanks for waiting for me!"

"Oh! You're welcome! I thought we could walk home together."

"She called herself strange…" Hana commented.

"Yes, I did, and I don't mind. I'm probably even stranger than you, Hana. I was just stating the truth."

"Hey! Don't go calling her strange! And why do you automatically assume Tohru was waiting for you, huh? Maybe she was just talking to us. Ever think of that?" Uo yelled.

"No, I didn't, I already knew she was waiting for me. And no, I wasn't listening to your conversation, so don't go thinking I'm a stalker. I couldn't even hear it from the room. And last time I checked, _you_ called Hana strange, too. And I actually know for a fact that she is to normal people. And besides, _you_ were the ones who were calling _me_ dangerous! I would never hurt Tohru, but I can't say the same for you."

"What makes you think you can hurt me or Hana?" Uo said.

"Nothing does. And I'd rather not. But if you keep saying things like this to me, I might have to. And I also know for a fact that you were a Yankee and Hana is a psychic, but that doesn't scare me. I have secrets too, you know."

"How do you know all that? How could you know I was thinking you were listening in on our conversation, and how I thought you would be scared? How else would you know what I said if you weren't listening?" Uo was furious now.

"I just told you. I have secrets."

"Oh yeah? Well then, just what are those secrets that make you so strange?"

"Well, one of them is that I am a psychic, like Hana, although my power is different. I can read people's minds and emotions. Another secret is that I'm stronger than I let on to be, sort of like Yuki. And I have another that you don't need to know, yet."

"…"

"Wow, you are strange," Uo commented.

"But now I have some questions for you. What gives you the right to assume things and get mad at me like this? I bet you think that I have no problems. Well, you're wrong. I've probably had a worse life than Tohru. She's lucky, though. She has the power to forgive easily. She has the power to think about others before herself, and to be kind to everyone. She also has two really good friends and a good home with the Sohmas. Compared to me, she really is lucky. I don't mind though. Not really. Her kindness can be a problem, too, sometimes. It can cause her pain."

"What do you know? How can you say you're life is harder than hers? Especially right in front of her! You have no idea what Tohru has gone through."

"Yes, I do. I know exactly what she's gone through. Tell me if I'm wrong. Her father died when she was three, then her mother had to raise her by herself. She met you, Uo, and helped you get out of your gang. Then she met Hana, and you two became her friends. You were all very close, you, Tohru, Hana, and Tohru' mom, Kyoko. But just a few months ago, Kyoko died in a car accident. Tohru then went to live with her grandpa, but his house needed renovations. Tohru didn't want to bother you two, so she went to live by herself in a tent. Then Yuki and another Sohma, I think his name is Shigure, found her and let her stay at their house in exchange for housekeeping. Then Kyo arrived there. Tohru became really good friends with the Sohmas. Then her Grandpa's house was done, and Tohru went back, but she regretted it. Later, she went with Yuki and Kyo back to their house. Now she lives there. Good enough explanation for ya?"

"H-how did you know that?" Uo stuttered.

"Uo, weren't you listening when Hisoka said she was psychic?" Hana answered calmly.

"Yes, I was. What I don't understand is how you, Hisoka, can think your life is more difficult than Tohru's. Mind explaining that one?" Uo said.

"Yes, I do mind."

"What? Why? Were you lying the whole time, or are you chicken?"

"Neither," I replied quietly.

"Then what then?"

"Tohru."

"Huh? What do you mean, Tohru?"

"I mean Tohru is on the verge of tears. I would rather not worry her anymore."

"What? Tohru! What is it?" Uo said, worry clearly in her voice.

"It's because we were fighting. You are her best friend, and she wants to be my friend. I would like to be all three of your friends, along with Kyo and maybe Yuki, too."

"What do you mean 'maybe' Yuki?" Uo asked, calmer now."

"I mean I'm not sure if I want to be just his friend. For now, a friend is fine, though." I said.

"Oh. Okay, then. Tohru? Tohru, are you okay? I'm sorry Tohru." Uo apologized.

"Me too. I'm sorry too," I said. "Now why don't you stop crying. You're worrying us. I would like all of you to be my friends, so we'll stop arguing, okay? Just stop crying," I told her.

"O-okay. S-sorry for worrying y-you," Tohru said.

"It's okay, Tohru. I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"See, this is what I mean by too forgiving." At that comment, her face turned slightly pink.

_-Five minutes later-_

Tohru, Uo, Hana, and I were all waling home together. Tohru invited us to dinner. All of the sudden I sensed someone coming.

"Wait, guys!" I called.

"Huh?" Tohru said.

"What is it, Hisoka?" Uo asked.

"Yuki! Why are you still here?" I asked Yuki as I ran towards him, ignoring Uo's question.

"Hello. I had Student Council today," he answered.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we were just walking to Tohru's house. She invited us all to dinner. You live with Tohru and the other Sohmas, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, then come on! Unless you want to be left behind! Hurry!" I yelled as I ran towards Tohru and her two best friends.

"C-coming, Hisoka-san!" Yuki yelled behind me.

"Hi Yuki-kun!" Tohru said.

"Hello, Honda-san."

"Hello," Hana said.

"Hey, Prince. Calling Hisoka by her first name, I see?" Yuki's face went red at this.

"Uh, well, yeah. She said for us to call her by her first name…"

"Ha-ha! Your face right now is priceless!" Uo said.

"…"

"Come on! We have to hurry home! I still have to make dinner!" Tohru yelled.

"Coming!" the four of us yelled in unison.

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Please review if you are still reading this. Truth is, I don't have much confidence about this story, and I still think it's probably not that great. Reviewing will help me with that, and I can fix whatever's wrong. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Tohru's house was in the middle of the woods. On our way there, I spotted a little garden. It had leeks, carrots, and some other vegetables and fruits. What really caught my eye were the strawberries. I really love strawberries.

"Ne, Tohru? Did you see that garden? It looked really nice. It even had strawberries!" I said.

"Yes, I was nice." Hana said in a monotone.

"Uh…oh! That is, um…yeah, I saw it. It did look nice…" Tohru said.

"I see…" I thought out loud.

"Huh, w-what?" Tohru looked confused.

"Ne, Yuki, come here for a sec., okay?"

"Uh…s-sure, Hisoka-san," Yuki replied.

"That's your garden?"

"…" I read his mind.

"It looks great! Tohru thinks it's a secret. That's why I didn't say it in front of Uo and Hana. It's your secret base, right?"

"Yeah."

We stopped whispering, but were still talking on the way to Tohru's house. "I used to have one when I was little. It was an area behind a few trees in my yard. My sister, E-emiko…" I looked down to avoid Yuki's eyes so he wouldn't see the tears building up in mine. "She used to play there with me…those were good times. I guess when I was little, I never thought about it much, but compared to now…I sorta miss that, you know?" As I looked back up and smiled, he looked down.

"No, I don't know," Yuki said. "I don't know what it's like, to have siblings like that, to be free to play like that. I wasn't what you would call "cheerful" or "normal" when I was little. I was blocked off from the rest of the world. I didn't have any real friends, I rarely even saw my own brother. He's ten years older, and he barely knew I existed when I was young. The only person I had was…was _him_. And _he_ was the furthest thing from a friend."

"What do you mean, _him_? Why do you hate _him_ so much?"

"Hate?"

"Don't try to hide it. I can hear it in your voice. You have a deep _hatred_ for whoever _he_ is. You know, sometimes it's good to vent your feelings. I'm not saying you have to, but you can always talk to me, okay?"

"Yeah….you're right. I guess I _do_ hatehim. But…I'm the rat, he's our God. It can't be helped." I think Yuki forgot Uo and Hana were there and could hear us.

"Not for now, at least," I said.

Hana turned to face Yuki. "I believe you said something about him being your "God", and something else about you being "the rat"? What did you mean? I'm curious…"

"…"

"It's a secret," I told her.

"How would you know?" Uo questioned.

"I can read minds, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, it would only cause all of us trouble if you knew," Yuki said.

"Why's that?"

"…"

"Once again, another secret. Stop asking so many questions. Sometimes it's safer not to know."

We started whispering again so no one could hear. "Oh, one more thing. You, Kyo, and some other people in your family, you're possessed by the animals of the Zodiac, along with the cat, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, let me think…there's the rat, the cat, the cow, the bunny, the horse, the dog, the snake, the tiger, the sheep, the monkey, the boar, the dragon, and the bird, right?"

"Yeah, but for some reason, this time around every Zodiac member is alive at once and the dragon is a seahorse."

"Hmm…wonder why?"

"I'm not quite sure myself."

_-When we got to Tohru's house-_

"We're home!" Yuki said.

"We brought our friends, too!" Tohru said. At this a man with grayish-black hair entered the room. I tried to read his mind. Even though he doesn't know of my powers, it was hard to see what he was thinking. I think he's the dog.

"Welcome home, Yuki, Tohru! I see you brought your friends, Hana and Uo. Oh, who's this? This is a new face!"

"Here name is Hisoka-san, but you can call her Suzuki-san, you perverted dog." I was right, he is the dog.

"Welcome, Hisoka-san! You can call me Shigure! I'm not sure why Yuki's being so rude today!"

"I know why, but I don't understand it." I replied truthfully.

"Oh, what's the reason, then?"

"He thinks you're going to do something perverted."

"But why would he think something like that, I wonder?"

"Because you always do, even with Toru, and she's been living here for a while. It appears to me that you get punched by either Yuki or Kyo multiple times a day for it."

"How would you know that?"

"She's psychic," Yuki said. Shigure looked at him like he was some kind of idiot. "Hisoka-san can read minds and sense feelings and emotions."

"Really, now? Another psychic? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it's true," I said.

"Then prove it. What am I thinking right now?"

"You're thinking that Yuki's crazy and that I'm not a psychic. You're also thinking he's saying that so you don't try to do something perverted. Just proves you're a pervert."

"Wow. You really are psychic."

"Didn't we say that?" Yuki and I said at the same time.

"Hey, Yuki? Can you come here a sec.?" Shigure asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Does she know…about the curse?"

"Uh…yeah."

"How'd she find out? She didn't hug you, right?"

"She's psychic."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot."

"Stupid dog."

"Anyway, if she knows, I will have to tell Akito."

"What?"

Wait! Don't tell him," I said.

"Huh? But I have to tell him," Shigure said.

"No, I want to tell him. I want to go, and I would be happy if you and Yuki would come."

"Well, If that's what you want. We will come with you, right Yuki?"

"Yes. We will both come."

"Okay. We will see him tomorrow. Right after you get out of school."

"Okay!" I said.

***

"Come on! We have to go!" I yelled. I was going to meet Akito, the head of the Sohma family.

"We're coming!" Yuki yelled back.

"I don't see why you're so happy. You are meeting Akito, after all," Shigure said.

"I know, but he is the head of your family and I have no choice but to meet him, so why not be happy?"

"Good point," Yuki said.

_-At the Sohma's Main House-_

"Hello, Akito-san," I said.

"You…who are you? I don't believe I've met you before." Something tells me Akito's not a kind person. I think he has potential to be one, but he's had a rough life. I guess Shigure and Yuki had the right to be worried.

"I'm sorry. My name is Hisoka Suzuki. And if I give you a bad impression today, I'm sorry. But I would like to be someone you don't hate, maybe even your friend. Even though I am a girl."

"Hnn…Look at you. You're already saying what you want, and we just met a minute ago. I don't think you're giving me a very good impression."

"Yes, I know. But today, I'm not trying to give you a good impression. I'm trying to be completely truthful. I don't think it's good to assume things about people when you first meet, so I don't think that's important today. Even though that isn't what you think."

"Hmph. What's your reason for coming today, then?"

"Like I said, I will be completely truthful. And please don't take out whatever I say on Tohru just because you hate her. None of this is her fault. I'm sure when I leave, you will have another person to hate."

"Just get to what you came here for!"

"Okay. I'm psychic."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I can read people's minds. That's how I knew what you were thinking. And that's where the whole problem started."

"So, what is this "problem" you speak of?"

"Well, when I read people's minds, I often find things I don't need to know. I normally don't find those things out on purpose. Sometimes I find out about secrets, like…your curse."

"Heh, I knew it."

"And you can try to erase my memories. Go right ahead, if you want. But, even if they are erased, I will get them back."

"What? How?"

"I will be able to tell something is missing, and I will go searching through people's minds for it. Eventually, I will find it. Whether it's at school or some other place, I will recognize a person I've seen before, and I will search their minds and remember them. If I do, you have no right to be angry with them, even if you are their "God". Even you can't keep something you want to forget out of your mind, and Hatori can't ease his own memories. At least one person in this world will remember. Even if I only find a little bit of my memories, I will be able to recall the rest on my own. Psychic powers will help me with that. And I will find them no matter what. If you tell me not to now, I won't remember, and if you say it after I forget, I will remember from seeing you."

"You are a strange girl. You are far from normal. Very far from a normal girl."

"What exactly is a normal girl?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by normal? What people consider normal is a girl whose only troubles are about clothes or other people, something like that. No one only has those problems. No one. I can think of three people right now who aren't normal girls like I just described."  
"Who?"

"Well, there's me, and there's Tohru, and I think you know who the last one is. Shigure probably knows, too."

"Nnn…You are getting on my nerves."

"I know that, and I'm sorry about that. I told you I'm only speaking the truth."  
"Nnn…"

"Tell me, do you know anyone who is normal? No Sohma is normal, they all are surrounded by the curse. No one that meets any of the Zodiac, the cat, or even you, is normal. They have all been near a person who isn't normal, right. Most people loose someone they love. That wasn't in my description. All the people in the Zodiac who were rejected have lost someone they loved or cared about. Or maybe they didn't care about them. Any normal person wouldn't have been rejected, right?"

"Like who?"

"Like Kyo, or Yuki, or Ayame, or Hatori, or Isuzu. There might be more than that. I know I've lost some important people, so has Tohru. Even you have lost at least one person you cared about."

"Oh yeah? Really? Prove it. Who?"

"Well, first of all, you were rejected by that woman. I know you hate her now, but that woman still rejected you. You lost your father, too."

"Get out! Get out! You do not speak of her! Leave! Now!" I was getting up to leave when Akito picked up a vase and was about to throw it at me. I caught it in his hand.

"You know, I think for an adult, like you, to hurt a kid who is less than 16 years old, like me, would be in trouble for child abuse."

"You are in Yuki' grade. You must be 16!"

"No, I skipped a couple grades. I'm only 14. Anyways," I said as I put the vase down after getting it from Akito, "even though you were rejected, have lost someone important to you, and have hurt many people, there are at least two people who want to be your friends."

"Who?"

"Tohru and I. I know you hate us, but we don't hate you. We like you more than hate. I don't think people who hate each other can be friends while they hate each other." And with that we left.

_-On the car ride to Shigure's house-_

"That was fun. And dangerous. I feel bad for Akito, though. I know all he's put people through, especially you, Yuki, and Hatori, but people only do that because they have their own problems," I said.

"Yes, well…you are lucky that you aren't hurt," Shigure said.

"I guess. Let's just go home. I'm tired." I ran ahead of them to get there quickly.

"Hey! Hisoka-san! I thought you said you are tired!" Yuki said.

"I am tired! But the sooner I get home, the sooner I can rest! Bye! I'm going back to my place! See you at school tomorrow, Yuki!"

"Okay. Bye, Hisoka-san!" Yuki waved goodbye.

"Hmm…Yuki, are you starting to like her?" Shigure said. Yuki's face went red.

"Wh-what?! No way! Stupid perverted dog!" Yuki yelled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure I don't like her! Now let's just go home."

"Changing the subject, I see…"

"Aaarg!"

"Hmm…you must really like her."

"Shigure, you want to die?!" I couldn't hear them anymore after that.

"I doubt he likes me," I said to myself.

'That was an exciting day. I got to meet Akito. And I get to keep my memories,' I thought. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring? I hope it's really exciting!'

Hi people! Thanks so much for reading this! I'm sorry for not updating for four days! I've just been busy)homework, tv, school, manga, etc.). I might not always put these footnotes at the bottom or top because always write the same thing, and when I don't, its always about something I'm doing when I'm writing them. If you read this a while after I write them, then that won't be going on anymore. Anyway, please review so I know you're reading!


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after I went to see Akito.

"Man, I hate this place! Why do I have to live here, anyways?" I asked myself. I was at my apartment. I really hated it there. It was small, it only had one room. But that was all I could afford since I couldn't find a job, yet.

There was a desk and chair in one of the corners. My laptop was on the desk. My bed was in a different corner. On the other side of the room, there was a small kitchen with a microwave, a stove, and a small table for two people. In the middle of the room, there was a round carpet with a couch and a coffee table. The couch was facing the TV. The couch, carpet, bed, table, chairs, and desk were from my room at my stepmother's house. Some of those things were from my old house, when Mom was still around. I bought the TV, it wasn't that big. It's about 20 inches.

"Maybe I should move out of here." But where would I go?

Maybe I can ask Tohru if I can stay with her! No, that would be rude. She'd have to share a room with me. And I'd have to ask Shigure, he owns the house. "Oh well. Maybe some other time when I'm desperate."

_-At school-_

"Hey Tohru! Hi Yuki!" I said once I saw them in the classroom.

"Hi, Hisoka-san," Tohru said.

"Hello, Hisoka-san," Yuki said.

"Hey, Hisoka!" Uo said.

"Yo," Kyo said.

"Good morning," Hana said.

"Hi, Kyo, Uo, Hana. Umm…Ne, Tohru, Yuki, can I talk to you two for a sec.?"

"Uh, sure, Hisoka-san," Yuki replied.

"Okay," Tohru said. We walked over to the corner of the room.

"Umm, well…c-can I--"

"Everyone, take your seats. Class is starting."

"Tell ya later," I told them.

School was sorta slow today. I was thinking of how they might react when I ask if I can live in that house with them. I don't want to impose, but I'm running out of money. And I hate my room. I've never liked being alone, so I don't like it there. It would be fun to live in Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo's house. Besides, Tohru and Yuki are my best friends, or at least Tohru. I consider them that. But they have friends already so I doubt I'm their best friend.

Before I knew it, school had ended. Even though it was slow, I was to busy thinking about what I was going to ask Tohru and Yuki to pay attention. Sensei probably called on me a few times, but I wasn't listening.

I left school today, trying to avoid Yuki and Toru. I did, but I had to go straight home from school. I'll ask them tomorrow.

"Huunh. It was tiring today. I shouldn't have avoided them. I guess I'll tell them tomorrow," I said to myself. 'I wish Emiko was here. She'd help me.'

_I am here._

"Huh? Wh-what?" No one's there. "I could have sworn I heard someone."

'It sounded an awful lot like Emiko.'

_It was me._

"What? Okay. That really sounded like her. Am I going crazy or something?"

_No, Hisoka. You aren't going crazy._

"If I'm not going crazy, then how am I hearing your voice?"

_Do you remember how I used to tell you what was going to happen, and it all came true?_

"Yes. I remember."

_I knew all that because I could see a little bit into the future. Only things that were about our family, though. I was psychic._

"Really?"

_Yes. And the only reason you can hear me like this is because we are connected telepathically._

"Wait, so we're both psychic and I can hear you from now on like this?"

_Yes. And this was the first time you really needed me since…then. So now you can hear me._

"Okay."

_I can't stay any longer. But don't worry about telling them. They are your friends. You will be fine. And don't forget, I'm always with you…_

"Wait! Emiko! Don't leave me again…" Then her words ran through my head. '_And don't forget, I'm always with you…'_

"Hey! Yuki! Tohru! I'm sorry I left so quick yesterday," I said.

"It's okay, Hisoka-san," Yuki said.

"Yes. It's not a problem. You can tell us today," Tohru said.

"Yeah. Okay. Can I walk to your house with you later?"

"Sure," Yuki said.

"Kay, I'll tell ya then!"

"Okay."

I looked at my watch. "Uh Oh! Class starts in less than a minute! We'd better hurry to the classroom!"

"You're right!"

"Come on you two!"

"Coming!" They both yelled.

We walked really fast(it's against school rules to run in the hall)all the way to the classroom. We went right to our seats. Two seconds after we sat down, the bell rang.

"Alright class, get in your seats. Class is starting." School was so boring today, but it went by fast because I was happy. I knew I had to ask Yuki and Tohru later, but I just spoke with Emiko last night. 'Maybe I can speak with her again soon,' I thought. 'I hope so.'

_-At the end of the school day-_

"Yay! School's over!" I yelled.

"Not this again!" Sensei said. "Do you want _another_ quiz, Suzuki-san?"

"No!" I yelled even louder. "I mean, I have to be somewhere."

"O yeah, and where's that?"

"Uh…"

"You don't have anywhere to be, do you?"

"Yes, I do. It would just sound stupid and you would have to give me another quiz."

"Okay, well what is _it_?"

"I'm walking home with Tohru and Yuki 'cause I have to ask them something very important."

"And what's more important than school?"

"Can't say, it'll give it away. Gotta go!"

"Wait! Come back here, Suzuki!"

"Sorry. No can do if you're giving me a quiz! I have to be somewhere!"

"You're going to have to take it tomorrow, then. And it will be extra long. Got that?!"

"Kay! Bye, Sensei!"

"Bye…Hey! No running in the halls!"

_-At the entrance to the school-_

"Hey! Yuki! Tohru!"

"Hi, Hisoka-san!" Yuki and Tohru both said.

"Sorry I'm late! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm just glad you got out of taking a quiz," Yuki said.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have to take an "extra long quiz" tomorrow. Why can't she just say "test"?" We started heading away from the school.

"I'm not sure. Oh well. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…C-can I…Can I m-move into your h-house?"

"WHAT?!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"No, we're sorry. We just weren't expecting you to say anything like that. It took us by surprise, right Tohru?" Yuki said.

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay, well, can I?"

"Well, first if all, it's not up to us. It's up to Shigure. Second, we don't really have any extra rooms."

"Wait! She can share my room! It would be fun, right Hisoka-san?" Tohru said.

"Yeah! That would be fun! And I could help you around the house. And I'm good at school, so we can do our homework together! All three of us can! Oh, and I'll get a job soon so I don't have to stay forever!"

"You don't have to do all that!"

"Don't worry, I want to. As long as I can stay, I want to help out all I can. I really hope I can stay. Oh, and if you're saying I don't have to help partially because you already think you don't do enough there to pay for your room and board, don't worry about it. You do plenty, and everyone loves having you there, so you would be able to stay now even if you didn't do anything at all. Right, Yuki?"

"Uh, Yeah. We all love having you there, Honda-san. Really, we do. Although, I can't imagine what we'd do without your wonderful cooking," Yuki said.

"O-okay then…I guess you could help out."

"Good, because you overwork yourself sometimes, whether you think you do or not. And when you do that, you get a fever. Then everyone worries about you. Okay?" I said.

"Oh…I don't think so, but okay…"

"Good, now let's go tell Shigure," Yuki said.


	5. Chapter 5

_-At Tohru and Yuki's house-_

When we got there, I walked straight into the living room, Yuki and Tohru close behind.

"Ne, Shigure?"

"Oh! You have returned! I didn't notice!"

"Yeah, well…can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure. Of course you can."

"Um…c-can I m-move...uh…"

"Hisoka-san was wondering if she could move in to this house," Yuki said for me.

"WHAT?"

"That's the same reaction they had…" I said.

"Ah, sorry. Um, we don't really have another room…"

"Oh! She can stay in my room!" Tohru blurted out.

"Well, in that case, sure you can, I guess. As long as Tohru doesn't mind. I'm just wondering what brought this on."

"Oh, well I guess I have to tell you…Um…well, when I was little Mom and Emiko gave me all the extra money that they made. They both said I could have a better life than them. But then Mom died. Emiko and I moved to my stepmother's house. A few months ago, Emiko got sick. Then my stepmother sent me here, and I have to pay for an apartment, but even with the small one I have now, it's too much money. I'm hoping to find a job, and I can help Tohru with the housework so she doesn't overwork herself. Tohru even said I could."

"Oh. Okay…"

"Hey, who's Emiko?" Tohru said.

"My sister."

"Oh! You have a sister?"

"No." I got teary-eyed.

"But you just said Emiko is your sister."

"_Was_ my sister." I started crying silently.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's okay. I didn't even tell you that E-emiko d…d-died…" I really started crying now.

"Hisoka-san…Are you okay?" Yuki asked. He came over to comfort me, but I was so upset that…

POOF!

"Oh, Y-yuki! I'm so s-sorry! I a-accidentally hugged y-you! I c-completely f-forgot! I'm s-so s-sorry!" I was crying even harder, now.

"No, don't worry about it. It's okay. It wasn't your fault, Hisoka-san. Really, it was an accident."

"O-okay." I was still crying a little bit, but that made me feel better.

"Okay, so do you want me to come with you to get all your stuff later?" Yuki asked me.

"Uh…s-sure." I wasn't crying anymore, but my voice was still shaky. Then I noticed something strange about Yuki. When I realized what it was, I turned around. Tohru, turn around."

"Why?"

"Just turn towards the wall, and don't turn back around."

"Okay…" Two seconds later…

POOF!

Yuki changed back and quickly got dressed.

"You can turn around now," Yuki said. But, Hisoka-san, how did you know I would turn back then?"

"I dunno, I sensed it. Don't know how or why, though."

'Looks like the prince is going to your apartment…'

"Wh-what?" I said.

"Hisoka-san? What's wrong?"

"D-did you guys just say s-something?"

"Uh…no. We didn't. Why, did you hear something?"

"Yeah."

"Were you just hearing things?"

"No, I'm sure I heard someone."

'You heard me. Did you already forget that I can talk to you all the time like this?'

"No, I didn't forget!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" I could barely hear Yuki.

'I can't believe you forgot. You forgot something like this, yet you're smart enough to skip a few grades?'

"Hey! Just because I skipped grades doesn't mean I can't forget stuff!"

"Hisoka-san? Hisoka-san? You're talking to yourself. Hisoka-san?" Yuki seemed worried, but I barely noticed him, and I completely forgot that he and Tohru were still in the room.

'Relax, I'm just joking. Settle down. The prince seems worried. He can't hear me, remember?'

"Huh? Oh, I didn't realize he couldn't hear you. Anyways, stop teasing me!"

"Hisoka-san? Who are you talking to?"

"Huh? Wh-what did you say?"

"I asked who you were talking to."

"Oh…Um…You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

'If you tell him about me, maybe he will be able to hear me.

"Really? Okay then." I turned to Yuki. "If you must know, I'm talking to Emiko."

"Wh-what? How?"

"Pardon the intrusion, but I thought you said Emiko was dead. You know, not alive, died, not possible to talk to, that sort of stuff," Shigure said.

I walked over and punched his forehead. He fell down. "Stupid dog! Don't say that about her!"

"Ah, I see we have another fighter living here now."

"Hey, Tooohru! Guys, we're here! Hello?" someone yelled into the house.

"Momiji. Don't just yell into people's houses," someone else said.

"But it's Shigure's house."

"It doesn't matter."

"Momiji! We're in here!" Tohru yelled.

"Oh! Toooohru!" He ran to Tohru and tried to hug her. Shigure stopped him just in time.

"No more transformations," Shigure told him.

"Huh?"

"Momiji! Don't do anything reckless when they have a guest," the other person said.

"Okay. So, Tohru, what was all the noise, and why's Shigure like that?"

"She punched me. She said I was saying bad things about her sister," Shigure informed him. He nodded in my direction, and both of the people who just came in the house looked my way.

"Uh…hi?"

"Hi," the smaller boy said. He was really cute, and e dressed like a girl. Girl's clothes looked good on him, though. He was very hyper. I think he might be the rabbit.

"So, your name's Momiji, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. And this is Hatori Sohma. What's your name?"

"I'm Hisoka Suzuki."

"Okay. Hi, Hisoka."

"Hmm…so are you the rabbit?"

"Huh?" He looked completely shocked. Hatori looked shocked, too, but more confused. "H-how did you know that?"

"I just could sense it."

"Oh! Now I recognize you! I saw you leaving Akito's room!"

"Huh? You saw me?"

"Yeah. I heard voices I his room when I was nearby, and I wanted to know what was going on. I went to go see, but there were people there, so I hid around the corner and listened. There was some yelling, and a lot of speaking. I was a girl voice most of the time, though. I heard part of what you said. You said something about being psychic, and something about being normal, and how nobody really was normal. Oh! And I heard you saying you wanted to be _his_ friend."

"_His_?"

"Akito's friend."

"But," Shigure and Hatori looked at me, "don't you mean her—"

"Nnnn." Hatori and Shigure sounded like they didn't want me saying that.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! Never mind. I was thinking about something else," I said. By reading Hatori's mind, I found out that that was supposed to be a secret. Then I read Momiji and Yuki's mind, just to be sure, and they were completely confused. 'Great,' I thought. 'Yet another secret.'

"So, that was you?"

"Yeah, it was."

"So, your psychic?"

"Yep." Hearing that, Hatori seemed to get tense.

"Huh? What's wrong? Hatori?" I asked.

"Wh-what?" Hatori stuttered.

"Ha'ri? Are you okay? You just stuttered," Shigure said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? You seem sorta tense," I said. At this, Hatori looked at me. There was something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was like he knew my powers would cause me problems. I read his mind. "Oh, I get it. You worry about other people too much, Hatori."

"Huh?" Shigure, Momiji, Tohru, and Yuki were wondering what I was talking about.

"He's worried that my powers will bring me problems, like his do."

"Mou, Ha'ri. Don't worry so much," Shigure said.

"You're right. Her powers can't be as bad as mine. They just can't…"

"I sure hope not, Ha'ri. I sure hope not."

'Hey, Hisoka.'

"Huh?" Everyone looked at me.

'If you want to talk to Hatori so bad, then when Shigure asks if you three are staying the night, say yes and pretend like you won't have a place to sleep in Tohru's room. Then you can sleep down here.'

"How do you know?" Hatori and Momiji were wondering if I was crazy or something. I hardly noticed their stares, though.

'I can see the future, remember? All three of you will sleep over, and Hatori will decide to stay down here for the night. Just make sure you say about you sleeping down here before he does. Then back him up when he says he will. I know Hatori will catch on to what you are doing.'

"Okay…." And with that, Emiko left.

"Um, Hisoka? Are you okay?" It was Hatori.

"Huh?"

"I've asked you that about five times now, and you didn't reply."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. I was just talking to Emiko."

"Emiko?"

"My sister. Psychic, like me, incase you're wondering."

"Wow! You have a sister?" Momiji said.

"Not this again. No, I don't have a sister."

"But you just said-"

"Oi! Is this like a tape recorder or something? You're saying the same things Tohru said."

"Really? I'm confused."

"Of course. I don't _have_ a sister. I _had_ a sister. She's not alive anymore."

"Yeah, and I'm still wondering how you can talk to her. Like I said before, she's dead, not alive, died, impossible to talk to, exedra," Shigure said. Again. I went over and punched him, harder this time.

"One, I told you not to say that about her! Two, why are you saying that again? Actually, scratch that. Why do you enjoy tormenting people? And don't say because its fun."

"Because it's fun!" Shigure said.

"Knew it. You should never say something you don't want a person to do when that person loves tormenting people."

"That's for sure," Hatori said.

"Okay. It's getting pretty late. Do you guys want to sleep here tonight?" Shigure asked.

"Can I sleep here, too?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Then, yes."

"We will, too, I guess."

"Ha'ri, want to sleep with me tonight?" Shigure asked.

"No way."

"Aww, Ha'ri, you're so cold!"

Hatori looked down. 'I know…' he thought.

"Baka inu! Why would you say that?!" I yelled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shigure said.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Nope."

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know. Never mind."

"Momiji, you can sleep in my room tonight," Yuki said. "But you have to be quiet."

"Okay!" Momiji yelled in his cheerful voice.

"I don't have a bed here! I guess I'll sleep down here. I'm happy to," I said. I'm not that great an actor, but I think it fooled them. Except Hatori, and maybe Shigure. I have trouble reading his mind for some reason. Not sure why, though.

'Everything's going according to plan,' Emiko said in my head.

"Ha'ri, if you don't sleep in my room, then where will you sleep?" Shigure asked.

"Down here."

"Now who's the pervert?"

"You, stupid dog." I looked at him and read his mind. He knew I wanted to talk.

"Baka inu. Don't worry. He's not thinking anything bad. Much better than you. He doesn't want to sleep with you because he doesn't think he'll get any sleep because of you."

"Really, now."

"You are really a pervert! Ugh!"

"Forget it, Hisoka. He's just weird."

"Hmm…I wonder why you want to sleep down here, though…"

"Stupid dog."

"Hmm…"

"Nnn…If you do that again, I'm leaving."

"Hm—" Shigure was cut off when I punched him in the face.

"You are a pain in the neck!" I yelled.

"Ha'ri! My head hurts. She punched me too hard."

"No, she didn't." Hatori said.

"I'm going to bed now. Come on, Momiji." Yuki said.

"Me, too. It's getting late. Hisoka-san, are you sure you don't want to sleep in my room?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Do you have any extra pj's?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll go get them."

"Goodnight," Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji said.

"Goodnight, Yuki! Goodnight, Tohru! Goodnight, Momiji!" I said.

"Okay, well I guess I'll be going to bed, too. Goodnight. You two be good," Shiure said.

"Perverted dog," Hatori and I said.

"Hey, Hatori?" I said after we found where we were sleeping. I'm on the floor next to the heater and Hatori's on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Hisoka?"

"Why does your family have so many secrets?"

"Huh?"

"Well, even though I've only known you guys for less than a week, I've already noticed. You have many secrets."

"Yeah, we do. But what secrets do you know?"

"I know about the Zodiac, I know about Akito being a girl—"

"How do you know that?"

"I could sense it. I was wondering why she was dressed like a man. But I was too busy talking to comment. I gotta admit, Akito can be a little scary."

"Yeah. He can."

"He tried to throw a vase at me, but I read his mind and caught it in his hand."

"Vase…"

"Ya know, I've only met about six people from the Sohma family, and I've already noticed you all have secrets. Like Momiji, for example. He has an outside character. So do you and Yuki. I also found out about Momiji's mother. He doesn't seem to be hiding things. But Kyo is always himself, even though he's hiding his future. He's running away from it, you could say. Shigure is strange. He doesn't seem to be hiding things, either, but I have trouble reading his mind. And Akito seems to have a lot of secrets, but I didn't even bother to see what they were. And Yuki has secrets from his past. He's gone through a lot, I can tell that much. And I think the problem was Akito, but The second I told him about being psychic, he locked it all up. I guess his outside character is a good liar, 'cause I didn't notice a change in it. Just in his mind."

"You really observed a lot."

"Yeah, I guess I did. But sometimes my powers do that on their own and I don't notice. But the next time I see that person, I will realize things about them very quickly. It's strange."

"Yeah. I hope my powers don't do that."

"That could cause a problem. Erasing the wrong memories could be bad."

"Nnn…"

"I've also noticed things about you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Hmm…let me think…Like how you can ease memories, how you have an outside character that fits with the fact that you're a doctor, how your powers caused you problems in the past, how you worry about other people a lot, how you are ashamed of being a seahorse…"

"How do you know all that?"

"My powers went off on their own, and I was prying a little, I guess. But I don't see what's wrong with some of those things. I mean, why can't you be your true self in front of your friends, and why are you so ashamed about your transformation?"

"Huh?"

"I really don't get it. I mean, those two things connect sorta."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, dragons are all mighty and mean, but you're a seahorse. You definitely are gentle and kind like a seahorse should be, that's why you were worried about me. But you are hiding behind an outside character. The character is from the dragon, it seems."

"What does that have to do with a dragon?"

"Because you are trying to be mighty. You might not have noticed it, but I have. You are trying to be strong all the time, like a dragon. But no one can do that. Something must be killing you inside."

"Hunh. Maybe that's true, now that I think about it."

"Hey, I don't mean to pry, but what's the story with Kana?"

"Huh?"

"Well, before I said I was psychic, I read your mind. You were thinking about someone named Kana, and she seems important. After I said I was psychic, you were worried that my powers would give me as much pain as yours do. And that has something to do with Kana. Even though you locked it up when I said I can read minds, I'm sure of it."

"Oh…" I could tell he was getting sad.

"She must be someone you really care about."

"Yeah. She is."

"Well, if she _is_, then I guess it's not about death."

"…"

"So maybe it has something to do with your memory erasing powers."

"…"

"I guess I was right then."

"…"

"Ne, I'll tell you about something in my past if you'll tell me about what happened with Kana. 'Kay?"

"…"

"If you don't say anything then I'll take that as a yes."

"…"

"Okay then. Seeing how you won't talk, I guess I have to start."

"Okay…"

"Let me guess. You want to know about Emiko and my powers. Right?"

"…"

"Kay. I'll tell you. But you gotta tell me about Kana afterwards."

"…"

"Are you still awake?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep at all tonight, though."

"Oh…well, here's what happened. Right after I was born, my father left Mom. Emiko was five then, I think. We still saw him, sometimes, like on our birthdays. Mom was raising two kids then, by herself, so we tried to be as good as we could. When I was a baby, I don't think I had these powers. But a few years later, when my father did, I noticed those powers…"

'Me. too. That's when I noticed them. I was around eight years old.' Emiko told me in my head.

"The I learned how to control them. I always had fun with Emiko when I was little. She started working when she was old enough. She would go babysit and walk dogs for money too, sometimes. She let me help her with that. But she would always come home tired. I helped her with her homework all the time so she could get it done. It made me feel helpful and needed, to be able to help her like that. She never minded. She actually thought I was better at it than she was. But back then, I didn't skip any grades yet, so she still had to tell me what she was working on.

"Then my birthday came. A few weeks after, Mom died. Emiko knew Mom would die, but I didn't get that 'cause she died in a car accident, like Tohru's mom. Emiko and I moved into my stepmother's house. She didn't like me, but she loved Emiko. She thought I was strange because I was psychic. But, about a month ago, Emiko…died. Hmm…It's strange. Earlier today, when I said that, I broke down crying. Now, I don't even have one tear in my eyes."

'That's because you know I can always talk to you.'

"I suppose so. That would be a good reason."

"Are you okay? You're talking to yourself again," Hatori said.

"No, I' talking to Emiko, remember?"

"Huh? How can you-"

'I'm psychic, too. We both are. Just tell him that.'

"Huh? Wh-what was that?"

"You mean you can hear her?"

"Well, I heard something."

'Am I what you heard?'

"Yeah, that was it," Hatori said.

'Maybe it's because you have powers too?'

"Maybe," Hatori and I said.

'Cool. Then you two can talk in your minds probably, right?'

'Can we?' I thought. 'Can you hear me, Hatori?'

'Hey, Hatori, did you hear her?'

"Huh?"

'I'll take that as a no.'

"Oh well," I said. "At least you can hear Emiko. Maybe she's extra good at the whole psychic stuff and I'm extra good at the real world stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm ahead a couple grades and pretty strong, and she's the only one here who can talk in her mind."

"But how can she? Isn't she…not alive?" Hatori asked.

"I'm not sure how."

"Hmm…"

"Wait, you still have to tell me about Kana."

"Oh…right."

"Just tell me who she is and what happened. That's what I'm curious about."

"Okay…well, she was my assistant at work. We fell in love and were going to get married, but when we told Akito, he got angry. He threw a vase at my eye and blamed Kana for it. She was so upset, she was going to die if I didn't do anything about it. Akito wanted me to erase her memories before, but I wouldn't. But, after I saw her tearing herself apart inside, I told Akito I would erase them. She told me she was sorry right before I erased her memories. Now she has forgotten all about that, and about me. Now I'm just a friend. But it's better this way. And I think she's already married…"

"Oh…that…that's not fair. Just because Akito is your God doesn't give him the right to do all that. It's…IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Uh oh…you're going to wake everyone up. Just settle down."

"Sorry…I guess the reason you don't blame him is because of the curse?"

"I guess so."

"The curse…it causes you all so many problems, right?"

"…"

"Then I have a new goal."

"What's that?"

"Sorry, it's a secret. You Sohmas aren't the only ones who can keep secrets. And my name means "secret" too, so it's just another secret I have…"

'In the future, I will be Tohru's goal. You can tell her then…'

"Emiko, how do you do that?"

'_It's a secret…_'

"Okay…but I thought you said you can only see the future of our family."

'I did, but you're moving in here, and you are becoming part of a new family, so I can see part of their future, too.'

"Oh…okay." It's really late. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Hatori and Emiko."

"Goodnight," Hatori said.

'Goodnight.'

"Ahhhh!" I yawned.

"Good morning, Hisoka-san. I'm making breakfast now. I'll tell you when it's done," Tohru said.

"Good morning, Tohru." I looked over to where Hatori was. He was still sleeping. "Are Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji awake yet?"

"I think Kyo is on the roof, and Momiji is trying to wake Yuki up."

"Well, that won't work. Oh well. What about Shigure? Is he awake?"

"Uh…no. I don't think so. I haven't seen him yet this morning, and he usually sleeps in, anyways."

"Oh. Hatori is still sleeping, too. We should let them sleep."

"Yeah." Then Tohru went back to making breakfast.

"Huh?" I sensed someone behind me. I turned around, and Shigure was standing right there. Oh, it's you. I guess you are awake."

"Good morning, Hisoka-san!"

"Yeah. Right. Good morning, Sigure-san." I was a little mad at him.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he said sarcastically.

"I think you know."

"Oh? Do I, now? Perhaps you should remind me, then."

"You're a stalker."

"Huh? Whatever could you be talking about?"

"Last night. You were eavesdropping on Hatori and I. Admit it. I could sense that you were there."

"Fine, fine. You caught me. I was there," Shigure said while waving his hands in front of him. "But I haven't seen Ha'ri act like that since, well, since then."

"Since _then_? Oh, you mean Kana, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, ya know, Hatori's gonna kill you."

"Why would I kill him?" Hatori said. He was standing right next to us.

"Oh, Ha'ri." Shigure sounded nervous. "When did you wake up?"

"Just now. _Someone_ was being too loud and woke me up." While he said that, he was staring at Shigure.

"Oh. Sorry, Ha'ri."

"So, why would I want to kill you?" He raised one eyebrow at Shigure.

"Ah ha ha, no reason. None whatsoever. Really! Right, Hisoka-san?"

"No, but I'd rather not be a part of this. I'm gonna go check on Yuki. Good luck living, Shigure-san." Then I left the room.

"Hee hee. I'll be going now!" Shigure said.

"Shigure, wait! If the reason why I'd want to kill you is that you were listening last night, you're fine-" Hatori was saying.

"Okay, then I guess I'll stay here!"

"As I was saying, you're fine…as long as you don't say anything that will get Akito mad at her and make him hurt her."

"Oh? What's this? Are you getting a bit of a crush on Hisoka-san, Ha'ri?"

"…"

"Hee hee! I was right!"

"You're as stupid as ever, I see."

"Hmm…"

"Hey, guys?" I said.

"Yeah?" they said.

"Umm…Momiji woke Yuki up, but he's running into things. Is that normal?"

"Uh, yeah. He does that every morning," Shigure said.

"Oh. Okay. Is there any way to wake him up?"

"Hmm…not that I can think of…Oh! Wait! There is a way. Kyo wakes him up sometimes by being rude or picking a fight with him. That might work."

"Nah. I'll try to wake him up some other way."

"Okay. But why do you want to wake him up so much?"

"Oh. Well...He promised me he'd come to get my stuff from my apartment. And I don't think it's good for him to be running into things. He might hurt himself or break something."

"Hmm…"

"Oh no! I almost forgot! I was so worried about waking Yuki up that I forgot to tell the landlady there that I'm moving out! And I forgot to change! Gotta go!" I yelled as I grabbed my clothes. Then I ran to the bathroom.

(A/N: I might be putting things in the story like this where it is about something that Hisoka can't see. It will just be normal pov then.)

"Hunh." Hatori said. Then he smiled.

"Oh, Ha'ri! What's this? You're smiling! And because of Hisoka-san, no less! Oh my gosh! I think the last time I saw you smile was…when was it, exactly? A few months ago? Maybe longer? Oh, it was so long ago that I can't even remember!" Shigure said.

"…" Hatori stopped smiling.

"Hmm…why would you have been smiling at Hisoka-san, I wonder…?"

"Huh?"

"Is it that she reminds you of…Kana?"

"Hmm…" Hatori looked down. "Maybe she does…"

"What with the way she acts sometimes, looks, and smiles, she is just like her! At least I think."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Hmm…"

"Now what?"

"_Now_ do you think you're getting a little crush on her?"

"…"

"Hee hee."

"Perverted dog. Do you ever say anything that's _not_ perverted?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure."

"Stupid dog."

"Ne, Hatori, Shigure? Do you know where Yuki is now?"

"Sorry, we don't know. We haven't seen him," Shigure said.

**BANG!**

"OH NO! Yuki! Don't break my house again!" Shigure yelled. "Oh, Hisoka-san. I think I found him!"

"Yeah…sure you did…doesn't he normally wake up by now?"

"Yeah, he does."

"But don't forget, Momiji was sleeping in his room last night," Hatori commented.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay. I'll go wake him up now," I said. I ran towards where the sound was. "Yuki! Hey Yuki! Wake up! You have to help me with my stuff!" Yuki just rubbed his eye. "YUKI!" I yelled.

"What?" Yuki asked. He was still half asleep.

Then I remembered what Shigure said. _Kyo wakes him up sometimes by being rude and picking a fight with him. That might work._

"It's worth a try." I walked over to where Yuki was. He had just walked into another wall.

"Hey! Wake up, ya darn rat!" I yelled at him. He immediately aimed his fist for my head, but I blocked it. "Woah! Yuki! Be careful!"

"Huh?" He was fully awake now. "What happened?"

"Finally, you're awake. Come on! Let's go eat breakfast and then we'll go get my stuff, okay?"

"Uh…okay. But what happened?" His fist was still in my hand where I blocked it.

"Oh, that. Well, I was trying to wake you up, so I yelled at you like Kyo does. Then you tried to punch me, but I blocked it. You're lucky I did, or you'd be sorry." I let go of his fist, and our hands went to our sides.

"You mean you blocked my punch? Kyo can't even do that when I'm half asleep."

"Yeah. But why when you're half asleep?"

"He says I'm stronger when I'm half asleep. Probably 'cause I don't try as hard as I can. But I'm impressed if you blocked that."

"Thanks! Maybe we can train together!"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go get breakfast! It smells really good. Come on!" I said. Then I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. When we came in, everyone was surprised that I was pulling in an awake Yuki by his hand.

"So, how did you wake him up?" Shigure asked.

"I yelled and called him a darn rat."

"Yeah. Then I thought she was Kyo and tried to punch her."

"Oh my! Are you okay, Hisoka-san?" Tohru asked me.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, it didn't even hit. She blocked it," Yuki said.

"No way, you blocked it? You must be strong!" Tohru said.

"I told you I'm stronger than I look."

"Yeah, but for a fourteen-year-old, that's pretty good. Especially if you can block the rat's punch when he's trying his best," Shigure said.

"No way! You're fourteen? Me too! But why are you in Tohru's grade then?" Momiji asked.

"Oh, I skipped a couple grades."

"Oh. You must be pretty smart."

"Thank you."

Then Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure, Hatori, Kyo, and I all sat down for breakfast.

Thanks for reading and _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_ 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for almost 3 weeks! I had finals…and I had other stuff…like going to New York. I know. Excuses, excuses, excuses. Really, though, there isn't any real excuse, seeing how I had many, many free hours, most of which I was on the computer anyways. I just lost interest with this story. But now I've re-read the whole thing and I'm re-interested! …Anyway, this chapter will be extra long (I hope…)! And my goal is still one chapter a day until my story is at least 100,000 words long.

This chapter might not be very good, since it's just about Hisoka and Yuki's relationship. At least part of it is. I can't wait to read what happens! You know, when an author who didn't already plan a chapter writes one, it's like they're reading a new one that takes extra long to read. At least it's like that for me.

Anyways, I'm so sorry it took me so long! Thanks for reading and please review!

It's been a couple days since I went with Yuki to get my stuff, and now I'm sharing a room with Tohru. Hatori and Momiji left the day we got my stuff, but they came back today. Hatori was stuck watching Momiji, and Shigure invited him over, so Momiji had to come, too.

I've learned two things in the past two days. One is that Tohru likes to keep everything neat, and that really annoys me. I've always thrown things around on my desk, and I like to have a small mess, but she just cleans it up. I would tell her not to, but she'd feel bad and insist she should. It's not worth the effort.

The second thing I learned is that Yuki is completely clueless.

_-Flashback-_

"Come on, Yuki! You're too slow!" I shouted. We were on our way to my apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Why are you so excited, Hisoka-san?" Yuki asked.

"Because I get to leave my stupid apartment and move in with you and my friends!"

"Wait, so I'm not your friend?"

"Well, you are…sorta. You tell me."

"Um…I don't think I can choose your friends, Hisoka-san."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking if you want to be friends."

"Well, I don't want to be less than friends…"

"God, Yuki. You are so clueless," I said while I was shaking my head.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's just go." Then I turned back into my cheerful self. "Come on, Yuki! Let's hurry!"

_-End flashback-_

"Yuki can be so clueless sometimes," I said to myself.

'You can be, too, sis.'

"Emiko?"

'Yeah?'

"What do you mean?"

'Were you paying attention to what he said?'

"Huh? Yeah, I was."

'Well, did you notice how he said he didn't want to be _less_ than friends?'

"Yeah."

'So he never actually said he wanted to be friends, right?'

"No."

'_Now_ do you see what I mean?'

"…"

'You are way more clueless than Yuki.'

"What?"

'I think he knew what you were saying, and he likes you.'

"Really?"

'He said he didn't want to be less than friends instead of saying he wanted to be friends. That means he wants to be more than friends.'

"Oh. Now I get it…wait. WHAT?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Hisoka-san? Are you okay? I heard screaming," Yuki said as he ran into my room.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! I'm fine! That's right! Nothing wrong here!" I exclaimed. I'm pretty sure my face was red from the embarrassment. Also from learning that the person I like, the same person who I just heard likes me, barged in my room right after I learned that and right after I screamed really loud because I learned that.

'Can't you think of anything better to say?'

"Huh? Hisoka-san, was that you?" Yuki asked.

"Wait…you can hear her?"

'You can hear me?'

"I just asked that!" I said.

"Yeah, I can hear her. Let me guess. She's…Emiko, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. But how can you hear her?"

'My guess is that people you have feelings for can hear me.' My face turned red at this comment.

"Hey! Not true! And I don't even have feelings for Hatori, so it's not possible," I said.

'_Wait, she said she doesn't have feelings for Hatori, even though we can both hear Emiko. Does that mean she has feelings for me?'_ Yuki thought. _'Wait! I shouldn't be thinking like that. There's no way she likes me…'_

'Oh, I guess you're right, of course. I guess I forgot that they both could hear me, not just Yuki. Then that can't be the reason. But then what is it?'

'_Wait…did she just say 'not _just_ Yuki'? I'm confused now. Maybe she does like me? Shigure mentioned it before, I think…' _Yuki thought. (A/N: I'm just putting Yuki's thoughts down so you know what he's thinking. Hisoka isn't reading his mind now, just to clear that up. She has no idea what Yuki's thinking.)

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm not sure why then," Hisoka said.

"Maybe it's the other way around," Yuki stated.

"Huh?"

"Maybe…people who have feelings for you can hear her?"

"What do you mean?"

'You idiot! You are so dense, Hisoka! He just confessed to you!'

"Wh-what? He did? But-"

'He is one of the people who can hear me, right?'

"Yeah…"

'Well, he just suggested that those people have feelings for you. Do you get it now?'

"I think so…actually, no…I don't really."

"Hisoka-san?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, Yuki?"

"Um…I…I really like y--"

"Ahhh!" I yelled while clutching my head and shutting my eyes tightly.

"Hisoka-san? Hisoka-san! What's wrong?!" Yuki asked.

Meanwhile…(A/N: Whenever I say meanwhile, the story moves to normal POV. When I say meanwhile again and it goes back to what Hisoka's doing, it becomes her POV again automatically, unless I say it doesn't.)

"What's that?" Hatori asked. He was in the kitchen with Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji.

"What's what?" Shigure asked.

"I thought I heard something. Maybe it was my imagination…"

'Hatori! Hisoka's in trouble!' Emiko yelled.

"What?! Where is she?" Hatori blurted out, his eyes wide. He forgot that everyone else in the room couldn't hear Emiko.

"Ha'ri, what's wrong?" Momiji asked.

'She's in Tohru's room. She's in pain! I'm not sure what happened, but somehow she just got a major headache!'

"H-how?!"

'I don't know! Just hurry up!'

"Shigure, where's Tohru's room?" Hatori asked, trying to keep calm. He was failing miserably, though, as his question came out more like an order.

""It's upstairs-"Hatori ran towards the stairs in a hurry, "- on the right," Shigure said. "Ha'ri, wait! What's wrong?!" Shigure started running after Hatori then, followed by Momiji, Tohru, and Kyo.

Meanwhile…(A/N: This would normally go back to Hisoka's point of view, but instead, it's still going to be normal POV.)

"Aahh!" Hisoka screamed.

"Hisoka! What is it? What happened?" Yuki asked.

"It…hurts! I…don't k-know…why! It…just…hurts!" Hisoka managed to say.

"Your head? How?"

"Yes…I don't…know! Aahh!"

"Hisoka!" Hatori yelled as he ran into the room, with Shigure and Momiji close behind. Tohru was still running up the stairs, and Kyo was behind her.

"Ha-Hatori…I-is that…you…? Aahh!" Hisoka was clutching her head even harder now.

Hatori ran over to her side and knelt down with one foot on the ground, and one knee on the ground. "Yuki! What happened?"

"I don't know! I was in the middle of talking and she just fell down and started screaming and clutching her head!"

'Wait! Don't touch her! I can hear her thoughts! She says it's dangerous!'

"What?!" Yuki and Hatori both screamed.

'It has to do with her powers. You can't touch her, or try to help her. It will just make it worse.'

"Her powers?" Hatori asked.

'Yeah. She said it's happened to her twice before, but it was never this severe. She thinks that either someone's trying to control her, or her powers are going crazy and she can't control them.'

"But if she can't control them and they go crazy…" Hatori said.

"…She can really get hurt! Emiko-san! What can we do?" Yuki finished.

"Emiko?!" Shigure, Momiji, Tohru, and Kyo yelled.

"Yeah…" Yuki said.

"So that's who you were talking to, Ha'ri," Shigure said.

"Yeah…" Hatori replied.

'I will try to use my powers so that everyone in this room can hear me.'

"Will that work?"

'I'm not sure. Shigure? Momiji? Tohru? Kyo? Can you guys hear me?'

"I can!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Me too," Shigure said.

"Same here," said Kyo.

"I can hear you, Emiko-san," Tohru answered.

'Okay…it worked. You won't be able to hear me for long, though, unless you develop a bond with Hisoka. That's why Hatori and Yuki can hear her.'

"Huh?"

'She really trusts you two, and you trust her completely. That's why you can hear me. Anyways, she says that she needs help to regain control.'

"From who?" Yuki asked.

'She said that only people who love her or are beginning to love her can help. Other people will be pushed away and hurt. She might get hurt, too, if that happens. So if you're not completely sure of your feelings, don't even try. If you are, go ahead and touch her shoulders. That's what she said will help.'

"…So…only the ones who love her…" Yuki said.

"…Or are beginning to love her…can help…" Hatori finished.

'_I know I can help her.'_ Yuki thought.

"I…I'm not sure…" Hatori said. The other people in the room were watching with interest, especially Shigure.

'Do you know why you came running up here when Hisoka was in trouble?'

"I…it was because…I was worried…"

'Why were you worried?'

"Because she was in trouble."

'So you cared, right?'

"I…I guess so…"

'You guess so?'

"Uh…Yes. I cared…"

'Why did you care about her? You've only known her for three days now.'

"It was because…because I trust her…"

'And?'

"And…" Now everyone was listening very carefully. Shigure really wanted to know whether Hatori liked her or not. "And because I…"

'I know you have plenty of reasons in your head. It's okay if you can't find the right words. But you have to decide now, whether or not you are starting to love her. If you know it's a possibility, then I think you probably do love her. But you have to be sure. In the mean time, Yuki had better do something.'

"Okay." Yuki reached down to touch Hisoka's shoulder.

'It worked, Yuki. Hatori…do you know yet?' Hatori closed his eyes for a second. Everyone was watching him very closely. Shigure already knew his answer.

"Yes." Hatori said after he opened his eyes.

'Show us your decision.'

Hatori reached down to Hisoka's shoulder and touched it. Then she started to glow a whitish color. She removed her hands from her head and started to stand up. Hatori and Yuki stood up with her.

'It worked,' Emiko said.

"Is she okay now?" Hatori asked.

'She should be better.'

"Good," Yuki said.

"Hisoka?" Hatori said.

Hisoka started to open her eyes. She saw Yuki and Hatori standing next to her. "Yuki? Hatori? Why are you here? What happened?"

"You got a bad headache and Emiko was telling us your thoughts."

"I did? But I don't remember that…not at all."

'Hisoka, I was reading your mind. You were in a little more control than you normally are in your mind, though. Maybe you were unconsciously thinking that.'

"Maybe I was…but then how am I back like this then? What happened then?"

"Oh…Hatori and I touched your shoulders and you started glowing. Then you started to stand up. That's what happened," Yuki said.

"Oh…okay."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hatori asked.

"Yes. I just said I'm fine. Now let me…ah…" Hisoka started falling.

"Hisoka!" Hatori said. He was closer to the way she was falling, so he caught her. Then he stood still and waited…

…and waited…

…and waited even more…

"Wh-what? Why…why didn't I transform?"

'Oh. Don't you know? Her psychic abilities cancel out that effect.'

"Oh…okay." Hatori picked her up in his arms and moved her onto her bed. "Now then, we should let her get some rest."

"Yeah," Yuki said. "Let's go."

"Oh! With all the commotion, I forgot to make us dinner!" Tohru exclaimed. Then she went downstairs.

"I'm going up to the roof," Kyo said.

"I'll go downstairs and help Tohru!" Momiji yelled in his normal, cheerful voice. When the three of them left, Shigure stopped Yuki and Hatori.

"So…you both like her," Shigure said. "Maybe even love her."

Hatori's face turned slightly pink, while Yuki kept his outside character on.

"Ha'ri, did your face just change colors? I've never seen you like this before. You always hide under an outside character."

"…"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Hisoka and Hatori, sitting in a tree, K-I-S—"

"Shut the heck up, Shigure," Hatori said.

"Okay then. What about you, Yuki?"

"Don't you dare sing that stupid song, you perverted dog," Yuki warned.

"…"

"Good."

"Hisoka and Yuki, sitting in a—" Shigure stopped singing when Yuki punched him.

"I warned you," Yuki said.

Hatori chuckled. Then Yuki and Shigure turned to him.

"Ha'ri, did you just laugh? I don't think I've seen you laugh since…the incident with Kana," Shigure said.

"Stupid dog," Yuki and Hatori both said.

"Yuki! Hatori! Shigure! Kyo! Time for dinner!" Tohru and Momiji called.

"Coming!" Shigure said, speaking for all of them.

Hatori and Yuki each took one last glance at Hisoka to see if she was awake. When they saw she wasn't, they headed downstairs for dinner.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Once again, sorry for the late update! I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for part of it. I would write more, but it's 1:20 a.m. right now where I live. I'm totally re-interested in this story now! I'll try to update again tomorrow and try to stay on that schedule.

I know that Hatori, is really, really, really OOC in this chapter. I just wanted him to be like that. Sorry, once again, if you don't like it. If you don't, you can tell me that in a review as long as you don't say my story itself is bad. Saying my ideas are bad is okay because it's your opinion. So is saying that about the story, but that just hurts my feelings if you say the whole story is bad. So please state your opinions in reviews! Even if they are just two words, it still tells me that you're reading my story!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Omg, I am SOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I completely forgot about this! Well, I guess not _completely, _but I did forget. And I wrote some more, but it's all a jumbled up mess. Well, it was. And I didn't even know I already had this chapter written. Also, I have stuff for a future chapter, but it's too soon to put that in now. I'm really sorry if this chapter is really bad. And I know the last chapter was really weird. I just wanted to write something like that. From now on, most of the story shouldn't be that weird.

Also, I'm going to be switching from Hisoka's point of view to normal POV. I will say when I do that. Just letting you know.

Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this! _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Hisoka's POV

"Come on, guys! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" I yelled.

"We're coming, Hisoka-san!" Tohru yelled back.

"Ever since you moved in, we've been running late to school," Kyo said.

"That's not entirely true, so don't go saying it's her fault, you stupid cat," Yuki said.

"What did you just call me, you darn rat?!"

"You heard me."

"I dare you to say it again! Then I punch that little pretty boy smile off your face!"

"Stupid. Cat."

"Arg!" Then Kyo tried to punch Yuki, and Yuki dodged. He tried to punch him again, right when Yuki was about to kick him.

"STOP!" I yelled while I blocked both the punch and the kick with my hands. "Stop fighting! We don't have time for this right now!"

"H-how did y-you do that?!" Kyo stuttered.

"I'm stronger than I look," I said. They both pulled back.

"Where did you learn to fight so well, Hisoka-san?" Yuki asked me.

"Wait a sec. Tohru, why don't you go on ahead with Kyo. I can tell you later. No offence, but I think we might be faster runners than you, and this could take a while," I said.

"Hey! There's no way that's true!" Kyo yelled.

"I know. I just thought you'd like to go with Tohru so that she wasn't alone. Yuki is the one that seems the most interested," as I said this, I saw a tinge of pink creep onto Yuki's face, "anyways, so you two should go ahead."

"Okay, if you say so…" Tohru said. Then she and Kyo left.

"Okay, so how did you learn to fight so well?" Yuki asked me.

"Well, when I was little, some of the boys in my class would pick on me because I skipped a few grades. Sometimes I would get into fights with them, and I would come home with a bloody nose or something. I guess since I always yelled and fought back, they didn't care that they were beating up a girl. Eventually, my mom got mad at me for coming home like that and she taught me how to fight a little bit. Then I trained on my own or with Emiko."

'Oh yeah. I totally remember that. You would come home almost every day with a bunch of cuts and bruises. I still can't believe they did that to you.'

"Me neither. But, you said that you skipped a few grades, but here you only skipped two. Why's that?"

"Oh. In elementary school and middle school, I was ahead three years. At the end of eighth grade, I decided I would rather be with people closer to my age, so I didn't try as hard, and got some worse grades on purpose. My stepmother said I should be getting all A's, so she held me back a year for when I came here. I understood everything, though. That's why I find this year very boring."

"Okay. That makes sense, I guess."

"Okay, but now we have to run to make it to school on time! Come on, let's go!" I ran ahead of him, but Yuki caught up with me. We were running really fast, like we were in a race. We caught sight of Tohru and Kyo, but we decided to keep running.

"Bet you I can beat you there!" I yelled.

"I bet you can't!" Yuki yelled back. Then we sped up and ran right past Tohru and Kyo.

"Woah!" Kyo yelled.

"Wh-what was that?" Tohru asked.

"I think it was that darn rat and Hisoka. Man, she's fast."

"Yeah. Maybe we should keep going so we're not late," Tohru said.

"Okay. We'd better hurry," Kyo said.

We finally could see the school. "Hey, Yuki! Bet ya I reach the school yard first!"

"No, I will!" Yuki yelled.

'Woah! Is that the prince?!" one girl, who was standing outside the school, said.

"Yeah! And he's racing the new girl!" a guy said.

"They're fast!" another girl said. Before long, a crowd had gathered outside the school, watching Yuki and I, and wondering who was going to win.

"Almost there!" I said as I started speeding up. Yuki sped up, too. When we finally got there, it was a tie.

"It…was a…tie," I said while huffing in between.

"…Yeah," Yuki agreed. Then we both fell on the ground and started laughing.

"Hey! Ya darn rat! What was that about?!" Kyo yelled as he and Tohru reached us.

"Huh? What was what about?" we both asked.

"Why were you racing?" Tohru asked.

"Oh. I bet him I'd beat him here," I said.

"Well, did ya?" Kyo asked.

"We tied," Yuki said.

"Oh, look at this! The little rat boy couldn't beat a girl in a race!"

"Okay, one, you just insulted me, not him. Two, you just insulted yourself, as well," I said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't win. And you shouldn't be talking, because if I can tie with Yuki, I can probably beat you. I mean, with all the times he beats you in those fights you have-"

"So what?! Are you saying ya wanna fight me?!" Kyo yelled.

"Why? Do you want to fight? 'Cause I'd be happy to have an opponent! Especially one I can beat."

"What?! You think you can beat me?!"

"Um, Kyo? Kyo…?" Tohru asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Um…I don't think it's a good idea to start fighting here."

"Huh? Oh. Right. She's right. I mean, I'd be happy to fight you later, when we get home, but maybe fighting at school isn't such a great idea. You should just calm down," I said.

"I don't need to calm down!" Kyo yelled.

"Come on, Hisoka-san," Yuki said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the school. "It's not worth it."

"O-okay," I said. _OH MY GOD! He's holding my hand!_ I thought. I could hear Tohru in the background, trying to calm Kyo down.

Normal POV

"Arrg! She makes me so mad! Who does that girl think she is, holding hands with the Prince like that?! It's against the rules!" said Minami, the vice President of the Prince Yuki fan club.

"I don't know, but we have to put a stop to her. She might even be worse than that Tohru Honda. Look at her! She made him laugh, and now she's holding his hand! It's totally disgusting. She's poisoning the Prince's mind. All right, then, she's the new witch we're after. We have to protect Prince Yuki," Motoko, the President of the club, said.

"Prince Yuki Vice President, Minami Kinoshita!" Motoko said.

"Right!" Minami said.

"Member Number 1, Mi Yamagishi!"

"Right!" Mi said.

"Member Number 2, Mai Goto!"

"Right!" Mai said.

"And myself, Prince Yuki President, Motoko Minagawa! As the Prince Yuki fan club, we must protect our Prince from that witch!"

"Right!" the three others said.

"Now, let's go find that witch!" Minami said.

Hisoka's POV

"Huh?" I said. We were walking to the classroom, and a lot of people were staring. Mostly girls. Almost all of them were jealous that Yuki was holding my hand.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Those girls are staring at us."

"A lot of people were staring at us. I can't see why though…"

"That's because you're holding my hand. I don't mind it, though…"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize," he said. He tried to let go, but I squeezed his hand so he couldn't. Then he stopped, and I loosened my grip.

"It's okay. Anyway, those girls have been glaring at me. Like they want me dead."

"Which girls?"

"Those four," I said, and I turned towards them. When they noticed me looking at them, they got up and left.

"Oh. Them. They are part of my fan club."

"You have a fan club?! That's so cool! What's it called?"

"Uh…it's the Prince Yuki fan club, I think. It's really weird."

"Oh. I guess it's annoying. I noticed that all the people I've met who are in the Zodiac, you, Momiji, Hatori, Kyo, and Shigure, are all very handsome, even beautiful. I can't wait to meet a girl Zodiac member! Are the girls really beautiful, too?"

"Yeah. You can ask Tohru. Kisa really loves her, and she thinks Kisa is really cute. She's friends with Kagura, too. I don't think she's ever met Rin, though."

"Oh. Are there only three girls?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them!"

"I'm sure you'll meet Kisa soon. Her middle school is near here. And Kagura stops by at least once a month to see Kyo. I'm sure with you living there, she'll stop by soon. She might see you as a threat."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for some reason, she seems to really love Kyo. I can't see why, though."

"Funny, you can't even be nice about him when he's not even around."

"Hunh. I guess you're right. Well, let's get to class before the bell rings. We have, like, two minutes," I said.

"Okay. We'd better hurry, then," Yuki said.

"Come on, then! Let's go!"

"Coming, Hisoka-san!"

"Okay, class," Sensei said. "Today we have a special subject." Then everyone started whispering about what they thought it was. "If you quiet down, I'll tell you what it is!" Then the whole room got quiet.

"Okay, good. Today we will be talking about fear." I saw Yuki get a little tense when she said that. "You will come to the front of the class and tell us your greatest fear. Then you will say why it is your greatest fear. Understand?" Complete silence. "Are there any questions?"

"Um Sensei?" I said.

"Yes, Suzuki-san?"

"Uh, do we have to say our greatest fear?"

"Yes, you do."

"Okay…" 'Sorry, Yuki,' I thought.

I think I'll end it here for a cliff hanger. But don't worry, because I'm already in the middle of writing the next chapter. Also, I figure should update something .

I liked this chapter. Yuki seems a little out of character in part of it, but other than that, it seems good to me. Please review so I know what you think!

I managed to put Kyo in this chapter a little more. I know he's not in it a lot, but that's because I focus more on Hisoka and her relationship with Yuki, along with her friendship with Tohru.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, starting from where I left off. The first part of this is just like the end of the last chapter. Also, I think this chapter can be a little confusing. Maybe not. It's definitely weird, though.

"Okay, class. Today we have a special topic we are going to discuss," Sensei said.

'I wonder what that could be?' Yuki thought. Actually, everyone was thinking that. Except for me, of course.

"Our special topic today is fear," Sensei said. We all will be telling our greatest fear and why it is so," Sensei explained.

"But…I…I can't…" Yuki said.

"Huh?" everyone in the room except for me said.

"And why is that, Yuki?" Sensei asked.

"…"

"Refusing to do work is unacceptable."

"…"

"Would you rather fail than tell us?"

"…Yes."

"Would you rather fail the grade?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather get _expelled_?"

All of the sudden, Yuki got very worried and scared. "But, if I get expelled…he'll…he'll send me to some private school…or…or he'll make me go back there…and lock me in that room again…and…and…!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sensei asked.

"Huh?" Yuki returned to normal again.

"Yuki, you had a panic attack and started saying things about your past," I said.

"I…did…?"

"That whole 'fear' concept must have really shaken you, Yuki," I said.

"But I don't see why," Kyo said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"I mean, you're, like, 'Mr. Perfect'. I don't get what you'd be afraid of."

"I think you mean 'who'," I said.

"Okay, I don't get _who_ you'd be afraid of. You're _perfect_."

"Actually…I'm not. I'm nowhere near perfect…" Yuki said.

"Yes, you are! You're the prince!" Minami said.

"When will you get it through you're heads that Yuki is not a prince?!" I said.

"Yes, he is!" some Prince Yuki Fan Club girls exclaimed.

"No, he's not!" I yelled.

"Yes, he is!"

"No, I'm not," Yuki said.

"Huh? B-but-" another girl said.

"Do you want me to prove it?"

"But-"

"I don't care what you do, but it's your turn to tell your greatest fear, Yuki," Sensei said.

"…"

"Yuki…"

"Go ahead. Now's your chance to prove that you're not a prince," I told him.

"But, what about the curse?"

"Just leave that part out," I said.

"But I don't know if I-"

"Yuki! Stop talking to your girlfriend and come up here NOW!" Sensei said.

"G-girlfriend?!" Everyone in the room, including me, said. Yuki and Sense were the only ones who didn't, but Yuki's face was really red.

"Ha! Look at the Prince's face! He's as red as a tomato!" Uo said.

"Ha ha! You're right!" Kyo said.

"I wonder why," Hana said.

"Yeah. It's not like it's true, right Prince?"

"…"

"I sense very confused and strange waves coming from him," Hana said.

"It _isn't_ true, right?"

"…"

'_I wish it could be…'_ Yuki thought.

"Huh?" I said. I read his mind. _'Does Yuki _want_ me to be his girlfriend?_ I thought.

'Well, why don't you ask Yuki?" said Emiko.

"Ask me what?" Yuki asked.

I smiled. "'Kay, I will. Thanks, Emiko."

"Emiko? Again?" Tohru and Kyo said.

"Heh. Look at that girl. She's hearing imaginary voices. She's going crazy!" Minami said.

"I heard her, too," Yuki said, defending me.

"Well, then she must be real!" another fan girl said.

"That's all great, but you have to tell your greatest fear now, Yuki," Sensei said.

"Um, Sensei? Can I ask Yuki a question first?" I asked.

"Ugh! Fine, go ahead. But make it quick."

"Okay!" Then I walked up to Yuki. "E-eto, Yuki?"

"Yes, Hisoka-san?" Yuki said.

"Um… D-do you…do you l-like me…? Or…or maybe even…l-love m-me?"

Everyone was watching Yuki. All his fan girls were thinking that I was rude to ask that, and that there is no way he will say yes. Kyo and Sensei were shocked that I asked that, as well as many other students, and Tohru was wishing me luck in her head.

Yuki tilted his head and smiled one of his real smiles. "How did you know?" he asked. I was too shocked to say anything.

When I got over my shock, I smiled, closed my eyes, and hugged him. (Remember, the curse is canceled out by her psychic powers whenever she wants it to be. That's why it wasn't canceled in the 2nd chapter, because she forgot about it.) "I love you, too!" I exclaimed.

By now, everyone in the room was shocked, except for Tohru, who was so happy for us.

"Alright!" Sensei said, having gotten over her shock. "You asked him a question. Now Yuki has to say his greatest fear."

"No, he doesn't," I said while looking out the door.

"And why not?" I pointed out the door. Everyone looked where I was pointing.

Yuki's eyes grew wide. "Akito…"

Okay, I know this chapter is really short, but I already have some of the next chapter planned out, and I wanted it to end like this. Also, there will only be a few more chapters. I might make a sequel, but only if I have time and I really want to, and if I get enough reviews. I know how this story will end, so I'll probably update later today. I promise to finish it soon, though. And if I break that promise, you can review and email me as much as you want (well, there is a limit) saying that. Even if it's a flame. Please review so that I remember to update! And thanks so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! This might be one of my last chapters, but I'm not sure. I know how I want the story to end, but I just realized that I haven't included a lot of the Fruits Basket characters. Either I make this story end a different way, or I make a sequel. I'm not sure yet, so for now, I'll write what I have and go from there. It would be very helpful if you'd review and tell me your opinion. Thanks so much for reading my story, and please review!

"Akito…" Yuki said with wide eyes.

"A-Akito?! Kyo and Tohru said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We came here because…" Hatori said. He seemed a bit sad.

"Hatori? You're here, too?" Tohru and I said.

"Wait, who are you?" Sensei asked.

"I'm Hatori Sohma, and this is Akito Sohma, the head of our family."

"But, why do those two know you?"

"They live in Shigure's house with him, Kyo, and Yuki," Hatori whispered so that the rest of the class couldn't hear.

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"We, I mean I, came here because I heard that my little Yuki was falling in love. I came to see if it was true. Of course, he just confessed, so it must be true. Hatori is here incase he is needed," Akito said.

"You aren't going to make him…!" Yuki said. Akito smirked.

I think Tohru must have known what was going on because a second later her eyes grew wide. "But you can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"He can't do what?" Sensei said.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," I said.

"Hah! You actually believe you'll be fine!" Akito said. Then he looked at Yuki. "She won't be fine! She won't remember a thing about you!" Then she turned back to me. "You said you loved him," she said with disgust. "Won't you care if you don't remember?!"

"I can't care _that _much about something I don't remember." I smirked. "But, I assure you, I _will _continue caring."

"Hunh. Is that so?"

"…" I stopped smirking. 'Emiko…"

'_I'm on it,' _Emiko said. _'Ne, Yuki, Hatori?'_

"Yes?" the three of them said.

"Tohru and Kyo, too," I said.

'_Alright. Tohru, Kyo?_

"E-emiko?" Kyo stuttered.

"Yep," Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and I said.

'_The one and only,'_ She said.

"E-emiko?!" everyone else said.

"Yes," Tohru said.

"That was her," Yuki said.

"Yep," I said.

"Definitely," Hatori said.

"Can you tell my whole class?" I asked.

'_Sure. Hi, everyone.'_

"No way!" a boy said.

"It really is her!" a girl said.

"I can't believe it!" a girl who belonged to the Prince Yuki Fan Club said.

"That's so cool!" another kid said.

"Huh? What? Why am I the only one who can't hear her?" Akito said.

"Because I told her to tell my class," I said.

"But, then why can Hatori hear her?!"

"He could already hear her."

"Well, then tell her to tell me, too!"

"Nah," I said.

"What! Why not?!" Akito said very loudly.

"Because I don't feel like it."

"WHAT?!"

"And…because _I don't have to,_" I said with determination.

*Meanwhile

'_Okay, listen up. Yuki? Do you remember when you went to go see Akito with Hisoka and Shigure?'_

"Yes, I remember," Yuki said.

'_Do you remember how she said her memories can be erased, but she will find them?'_

"Yes."

'_Well, in this situation, it's not entirely true.'_

"Wait, are you saying they can be erased completely?" Hatori said.

'_No, I'm saying they can't be erased at all. I'll explain that in a second. Right now, most of the people in this room are very confused.'_

"Oh, right. They don't know," Yuki said.

'_Which is why I'm going to explain. Is that alright, Hatori?'_

"Yes," Hatori said.

'_Okay then. Well, Hatori has a special power. He can erase people's memories. Permanently. That is what Akito wants him to do to Hisoka. Now, I'm sure he'd never agree to that, but in this situation, it would be much better if he does. You see, right now, Akito is denying the fact that she will remember. However, right now, she won't even forget. It's complicated, but, basically, if you, Hatori, try to erase her memories, her powers should go out of control, and we will all end up in the past. Not that long ago, but right before I died.'_

"Okay, and what is so good about that?" Kyo asked.

'_Well, she will be given the chance to save someone.'_

"What do you mean by that?" Hatori asked.

'_I mean, she will be able to save someone's life. That life, most likely, being mine.'_

"Okay, then we should definitely try to do that. I don't see any problem with it." Yuki said.

'_Well, the only problem is…the Sohmas' memories might pop up before hers. You see, all the people in this room with strange powers, curses, or horrible pasts can be affected by this. Sure, if your memory comes up, you have the chance to save someone, too. If you don't want to, or if you can't, however, your memory will continue until the end of it. For instance, Yuki. If a memory from your past plays, you don't have anyone that you are able to save. Therefore, your memory will play out until the end. You do have the option of leaving the room, and your memories are safe. Anyone who wants to leave can. But I'm just warning you. If you have any secret memories, they might play out in front of your eyes, and if you don't want that to happen, I suggest you leave.'_

"Okay, so you're saying that everyone in this room will see our memories if they happen to play before Hisoka's?" Hatori said.

'_Yes. If you would like to leave, you will have a chance in a couple minutes. Hatori, you are the only one who can't leave, since you need to try to erase her memories.'_

"Okay, I wasn't planning on it."

"Me neither," Yuki said.

"I'll stay," Tohru said.

"If Tohru's staying, then so are we," Uo and Hana said.

"Me, too, I guess," Kyo said.

Everyone else in the room agreed to stay, partially because they were interested in the Sohmas' pasts, partially to see if that would actually happen, and partially to be there for Hisoka.

'_Okay, but Yuki, be careful. Any second now Akito's going to ask you what I said. You can't tell him, okay? Hisoka will help you, so try your best to not be terrified.'_

"Okay… Thanks, Emiko," Yuki said.

*Back to Hisoka's POV

"Nnnn…" Akito said. She was really mad.

"Akito, your face is turning red. You might want to calm down," I said.

"Okay… Thanks, Emiko," Yuki said to Emiko(that conversation was happening in the same room while Hisoka was talking to Akito).

"Huh?" Akito said. She paused for a second and regained her calmness, then she turned towards Yuki. "Yuki…" she said calmly, but we could tell she was angry. She walked over to him and put a hand under his chin. "…What did Emiko tell you?"

"…" Yuki's eyes were wide, and he was speechless. He was frozen with fear.

Akito squeezed his chin hard. "What Did She Tell You." Akito said with so much ferocity that Yuki started shaking.

"N-nothing," Yuki said.

"You're lying!" Akito yelled as she pushed him onto the floor. "I can tell you're lying!"

"N-no, I'm not," Yuki said while getting up.

"Yes, you are!" Akito was about to slap Yuki, but I stepped between them and grabbed her hand.

"Akito! Stop it!" I yelled.

"Why should I?!" she yelled back.

"WHY! Don't you see what you're doing?!"

"So what! It's not like this is the first time. He knows the consequences of not listening to me."

"And what good comes out of that? They all think badly of you because of how you treat them. And don't start with the whole protection thing. You may think you're protecting them, but you aren't. Just because of who they are doesn't mean they need to be locked up. They should be free, like the rest of us!"

"Heh. Then what happens to me? I can't be free. This stupid curse ties me down!" Akito said. Most of the people in the room were wondering what we were talking about, and wondering what Akito meant by 'curse'. "As long as this curse is here, I'll never be free!"

"You know it won't be here forever! There is already a member of the Zodiac that can't transform anymore. You know that! So you will be free, eventually, and so will the rest of your family."

"H-how do you know that?! What makes you assume that we'll all be free? Even if we are, then what will happen?! It's not like anyone will care about me anymore!"

"That's not true, and you know it! I told you before, Tohru and I still want to be your friends. Also, all of your family won't leave you."

"I don't believe you! Hatori! Erase this girl's memories! NOW!"

"I was expecting this. I still think I'll be fine, but if you insist, go right ahead," I said.

Hatori walked up to me and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then." He put his hand over my face and concentrated. Akito seemed surprised when Hatori agreed right away. At first there was a bright light, and then…

*Normal POV

"Aaaaah!" I yelled. My head was really starting to hurt.

"Hisoka!" Yuki yelled.

_'Yuki! Don't touch her!' _Emiko yelled.

"What? Why not?" Yuki said.

_'It will ruin everything. You have to stay away. Right now, everyone except Hatori has to since he's the one who's doing this.'_

"O-okay. Will she be okay?"

'_She'll be fine. I'd say don't worry but I don't think you can not worry in this situation.'_

"…"

Then the room started to spin, and it turned into a huge garden.

"Hisoka? Hisoka! " Hatori said.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Is she okay?" Yuki asked.

"I think she's just sleeping. I'll wait here for her to wake up, and you guys can go and find out where we are."

"We're in someone's memories, remember?" Kyo said. (A/N: Lolz. That's funny.)

"Yeah, I know, but we don't know whose, and we don't know where." Hatori said.

'_Everyone, see if you recognize this place,' _Emiko said.

"But, for all we know, It could be Hisoka's memory." Kyo said.

'_I don't think it's hers. Oh! Hisoka…she's waking up!'_

*Hisoka's POV

"Nnnn," I said. I opened my eyes, and I noticed we weren't in the classroom anymore. "Where…where are we?" I said.

"Hisoka! Are you feeling any better?" Hatori asked.

"Uh…yeah, I guess. My head isn't in excruciating pain anymore. But, where are we? I don't recognize this place."

"We're not sure," Sensei said. "it's a memory of someone here."

"I know where we are. I spent a lot of time here when I was little," Yuki said.

"Really? It's very pretty," Tohru said.

"Yeah. It's the garden that's right near…in the Sohma house."

"Uh oh. Yuki, you don't think…" I said.

"Yes, it's probably my memory. Let's go. It probably takes place in…" Yuki trailed off.

"This isn't good. Since your memories have no deaths in them, you can't save anyone, so they will just play out. Are you sure you want to go through with this, Yuki?" Hatori said.

"It's not like we have a choice. I mean, I could stay here, but I don't want anyone else to see this if I'm not there."

"I sense strange waves coming from you, Prince. They are mainly a mixture of fear and sadness. It's very odd…You normally have such calm waves…" Hana said.

"Why? I mean, it can't be _that_ bad, can it? You are the _Prince_ of the school, after all," Uo said.

"Yeah, I agree," Kyo said. "I mean, how could your past be bad?"

"You have no idea," Yuki said, "what my past was like." He had a strange look on his face, a mix of sadness, fear, and anger.

"Are you afraid?" Kyo asked. "You're never afraid of anything unless it has to do with…Akito…Is that what this memory is about?"

"Yes, but hopefully it's one of my better memories with him."

"Weren't they all bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, but some were worse than others. Only a few remain in my mind. Many of them are just a blur. The thing is, I don't know if they're like that because they were so bad that I passed out or my mind forced me to forget them, or whether they weren't bad enough to be imprinted in my brain. Either way, the ones I have are bad…"

"The one's you don't remember are probably the worst ones. I know I tried to erase your memories many, many times, but since almost the same thing happened pretty much every day, it was little use," Hatori said.

"If you're so scared of Akito because of your past, then your memories must be pretty bad…" Uo said.

"Yeah… They are," Yuki said.

"Why don't we just go and get it over with," Hatori said.

"Okay."

We followed Yuki inside until we got to the end of a huge hallway. There was a door right in front of us, and Yuki reached out to open it, his hand shaking. I put my hand on top of his and we reached for the handle of the door. When it opened, we all walked in. The room was pretty big. It didn't have any windows, though, so it was really dark.

As soon as we entered the room, we saw a little kid who had black hair. He was holding a whip, and laughing. He didn't seem to notice us. Then we noticed another boy. He seemed younger than the first. He had silver hair and violet eyes. He was sitting in a ball in the corner, crying, and yelling, "Stop it! Stop it!" over and over again. The older boy seemed to be whipping him.

"Heh. I think you've had enough or tonight. I'm getting tired, so I'll be going now. Goodnight, my little Yuki," the older boy said.

"YUKI?!" everyone said except for Yuki, Hatori, and I.

The younger boy, who, once he spoke, we immediately recognized as Akito, left the room, paying no attention to us. Then we looked over to the little Yuki. He was still sitting in the corner, crying.

"Yuki, are you okay?" another boy said as he ran into the room. He seemed about my age, and reminded me of Hatori. "Oh great. It looks like you have some pretty deep cuts. At least he left before you got any broken bones. It could have been much worse."

"…"

"Yuki… I'm going to go get something to clean your cuts and wrap them. I'll be right back."

"Don't go…Hatori…" the little Yuki said.

"I have to get stuff to fix your cuts. I'll be right back."

"No… What if… What if he comes back?" Yuki asked.

"He won't come back. You know that. He never does," the young Hatori said.

"But…maybe this time is different…"

"Don't worry, Yuki. I promise I'll be right back, before he comes again."

"You promise?" the little Yuki asked.

"Yes," the young Hatori said. Then he left.

After that, the whole room got bright, and before we knew it, we were in the middle of the city.

"Oh my God," everyone except Yuki, Hatori, and I said.

"Yuki…are you alright?" I asked him. "You're very pale."

"Yea, I'm—Ah…" Yuki said, and then he fell.

"Yuki!" I screamed. "Yuki! Hatori, help! Yuki fainted!"

Hatori came over and checked if Yuki was okay. "He's fine. He just passed out from fatigue. He'll be awake soon," Hatori said.

"Thank goodness."

We all looked around. "I wonder whose memory this is," Sensei said.

"It could be mine," Tohru said.

"Not really," I said. "Remember? The only memories that play are bad ones, or important ones to a cursed person or someone with special powers. You don't have either. And it can't be mine because I just moved here and nothing important or bad has every happened to me in this area of the city. It must be either Yuki's, Kyo's, or Hatori's. And since we just saw one that was mainly Yuki's and could have been partially Hatori's, it's probably Kyo's memory."

"Hmm…That would make sense," Tohru said.

"But I never had any important—" Kyo trailed off.

"I'm guessing you remembered one?" I said.

"No…no…it can't be…there's no way…it can't…"

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru! If it's the memory I think it is…You have to go! Leave! You can't see this!"

"Kyo, what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter! Justo go!"

"But, Kyo, when I came here, I agreed to see all the memories that we end up seeing. I can't go."

"It doesn't matter what you agreed to! You have to go! You can't see this!" Kyo yelled.

"But why? I don't see any reason for me to go! If you give me a good reason, I'll leave," Tohru said.

"Fine. But do you promise you'll leave if this is a good reason?"

"If it's a good enough reason, I promise I'll leave."

"Okay," Kyo said. "This memory…It's of the day…the day your mother died."

Okay, guys! I think that's a good cliffhanger! I'm sorry it's so weird. I warned you in the beginning, though. I'll continue this soon! Please remind me through a review, or I might take a while to update. Luckily, I'm really into this story, so I might update soon. Next weekend, maybe. Well, I'll update when I have the time. If I get 5 reviews, I'll update right away. So please review people! And thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

*Hisoka's POV

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru! If it's the memory I think it is…You have to go! Leave! You can't see this!"

"Kyo, what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter! Just go!"

"But, Kyo, when I came here, I agreed to see all the memories that we end up seeing. I can't go."

"It doesn't matter what you agreed to! You have to go! You can't see this!" Kyo yelled.

"But why? I don't see any reason for me to go! If you give me a good reason, I'll leave," Tohru said.

"Fine. But do you promise you'll leave if this is a good reason?"

"If it's a good enough reason, I promise I'll leave."

"Okay," Kyo said. "This memory…it's of the day…the day your mother died."

"…"

"Tohru?"

"I--"

"Wait a second… how--"

"Tohru… When I was younger, I met your mother… We talked a lot, and she always told me stories about you. I even went to your house a few times to check on you when your mother wasn't home. And the day your mother died, well, it was about two years after the last time I saw her. She saw me and said 'hi,' and then when she started to cross the street, there was a car speeding towards her… I could have stopped her… but I was worried that I would transform… so I let her keep walking, and then… and then the accident happened… and afterwards, she told me, 'I won't forgive you.' I thought she meant she won't forgive me for… for killing her…

"Heh… I guess I killed both of our mothers… or, at least caused their deaths…" Kyo had a very painful look in his eyes.

"Kyo…" Tohru seemed like she wasn't sure what to think about everything he just told her. Finally, she said, "Kyo-kun… you didn't kill them. I know it because Kyo-kun is a good person," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Kyo," I said. "And don't forget, this is your chance to save her. You were in this memory, so you can go where you were in it and fix this."

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru said.

"Yeah, Tohru?" Kyo replied.

"I believe you can save her. Please try to save my mother, Kyo-kun. Please?"

"Tohru… Of course I'll try. I'll try and succeed!"

"Ok, that's more like the Kyo we all know! But you'd better hurry, before time runs out."

"Ok. It happened on the next corner. Let's go."

We all ran as fast as we could to the next corner, and we saw a younger Kyo there. He wasn't that much younger, maybe a year younger, at most. Then I noticed Tohru's mother.

"Mom…" Tohru said. She started walking forward, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Tohru, you have to stay here and let Kyo handle this. If we interfere, it could mess up the whole memory, and rather than Kyo saving your mom, he, or any of us, can get hurt. I know none of us want that, so just stay here until the memory is over."

"Ok…" Kyo walked forward to where his younger self was standing, then walked into him and fused with himself. That gave him the ability to change his memory.

Kyoko turned to see Kyo. "Hey, kiddo! It's been a while," she said. Kyo remembered that he remained silent, last time. He did the same this time. "Well, I have to go, Kiddo. Bye!" Then Kyoko started walking. Kyo turned and saw the car speeding.

'I have to stop her… for Tohru…' Kyo thought. Then he said, "Wait, Kyoko-san!" But he was too late. She was too far into the treet. The only chance he had was to pull her back, and turn into a cat. So, that's exactly what he did.

"Woah!" Kyoko said, and fell back towards Kyo. Then the car sped by.

**POOF**

Kyoko fell down when Kyo turned into a little orange cat. She turned around and saw him, and her eyes grew wide. Then Tohru ran up to her. "Mom!"

"Huh? Oh, Tohru! What are you doing here?"

"Mom, you're alive! Oh, Mom… I missed you so much…" Tohru said, crying.

"Tohru… I wasn't gone that long. And of course I'm alive. What, did you think I wouldn't be, for some reason?" Then the scenery changed all around them, except, this time, rather than become a new place, it just turned completely white. "Wh-what? What's happening?"

"Mom… It's a year into the future, well, a year after… your accident…"

"What? Accident?"

Then Kyo, still in cat-form, said, "Yeah, accident. You… you kept walking on that street and got hit by a car… and, well… you died."

"Wait, I _died_? And Kiddo, is that you? You're a cat!"

"Yeah, it's me. I turned into a cat because I'm part of the Sohma family curse. Whenever those of us who are cursed hugs someone, we turn into one of the members of the Chinese Zodiac, or in my case, the cat." There was a lot of commotion behind us because the rest of the class heard that and were all shocked.

"…Wait… so you are cursed? And you're a Sohma? Wow… I've known you all these years, yet I never knew… Tohru seems like she knew, though."

"I did know, Mom," Tohru said. "Right after you died, I went to live with Grandpa, but his house needed renovations, so I decided to live on my own in a tent, and then Yuki-kun and Shigure-san found me and I ended up staying at their house, and then Kyo came and I accidentally fell on him and he transformed."

"Yeah, and then you got dizzy from confusion and fell again and both Shigure and Yuki caught you and then they both transformed. And then you freaked out,"Kyo said.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait just a second! So Tohru has been living in the Prince's house?!?!" Minami screamed.

"Yeah, and me, too," I said. Then all the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls screamed.

"Sheesh, you'd think they'd give up already, since the darn rat already confessed to Hisoka. But nooooo, they just got more annoying instead…" Kyo said.

"Yeah, Carrot-Top is right, I mean, seriously. He is in love with someone else. When are you gonna get that through your heads?" Uo said.

"Carrot-Top, nice. Nice name, Uo," Kyoko said.

"Thanks, Kyoko," Uo said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, what's this? Is the Yankee blushing?" Kyo said.

"Shut up. You shouldn't be talking, with all the blushing you do 'cause of Tohru."

"Argh, mind your own business, Yankee!"

"Make me!"

"Um… Kyo-kun? Uo? Can you please stop arguing? We are in the middle of something," Tohru said.

"Oh… right…" Kyo said.

"Sorry, Tohru," Uo said.

"So, Kyo's your name, is it? No wonder you never old me, since it's so much like mine," Kyoko said. "Well, I guess that's just how little boys are. And Tohru, what's this about making Kyo blush all the time?"

"Actually, I have no idea. I've never seen him blush because of me before."

"Tohru , that is so not true. He does it all the time," Uo said. In the background, you can hear Kyo disagreeing.

"I guess it's because you're so modest, that you'd say that," Hana said.

"Wh-what? I really don't know what you're talking about…" Tohru said.

"Maybe that's because you either never notice it or you become worried that the stupid cat is sick," Yuki said.

"Yeah, you do that a lot, and you are pretty dense about that sorta stuff," I said.

'_Reminds me of someone…_'

"Shut up." That got Yuki to laugh, and Hatori smiled.

"Hey, Hatori, you're smiling again," Yuki said.

'_Now, I wonder what caused that…_'

"…Shut up," Hatori said this time.

"Out of character. Very out of character," Yuki said.

"…"

"Hey, what are you three talking about?" I said. "You guys are confusing…"

"Wait, you _three_? But there are only two of them," Kyoko said.

"Actually, Emiko, Hisoka's… no longer alive sister, is there, too, Mom. Well, her voice is. She's the reason we are here. We have been searching through memories for the one of when Emiko died so that Hisoka can save her," Tohru said.

"Ah, I see… And you picked me up on the way, huh? That was nice of you," Kyoko said.

"Mom…"

"Hey, another memory is coming!" I said.

"Yeah, you're right," Sensei said. There was a bunch of chatter about whose it would be this time.

"It's probably going to be one of mine. I just hope it's the one about Emiko, not the one about Mom… I can't bear to see that again…" I said.

"What happened to her?" Kyoko asked.

"She… died… in a car accident, the same way you did, until Kyo saved you, that is."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… Wait, I just remembered something… Emiko died because she was sick. I don't know how to save her…"

"Well, do you know what she was sick with?" Hatori asked.

'_I… I don't even know. It was some… virus, or something, that spread and killed me. None of the doctors knew what it was. That was over a year ago, so you might know what it is now, and have a cure for it, but I'm not sure… And I don't think you were in that memory, so it wouldn't help much anyways…'_

"That's not true, Emiko! It could help a lot if Hatori knew the cure. He could tell me and I could save you then!" I said. Hatori's face turned slightly pink when I said that, but not enough for anyone except Yuki and Kyoko to notice.

'_Yeah, I guess… Even if he isn't in the memory, it could help…'_

"Wait a second. I can only remember one time where I saw a patient that wasn't a Sohma or someone living with the Sohmas. It was a little less than a year ago. I don't know the patient's name, though. She was about eighteen or so, I'd guess… We thought it was a virus, but then after she passed out, we realized that she was making herself sick on purpose."

"You mean she was eating wrong things or overworking herself, right?" Yuki said.

"No, he means she was controlling her body. She was forcing herself to become sick, somehow. Right, Hatori?" I said.

"Exactly. I don't know why she was doing that, but I think that there was no cure, and the only way she could get better was if she stopped making herself sick like that, and eventually she'd recover. Actually, it might have been entirely subconscious behavior. She might have had no idea what she was doing to herself. I just know that it wasn't normal. She must have had some strange powers…"

"Hmm… what did that girl look like, Hatori?" I asked.

"Well, she was tall, about five feet-eight inches, and had very dark brown hair, almost black… I don't really remember much about what she looked like…"

"Ok, well, might she have had bluish-brown eyes? Like, a lot of blue with brown surrounding it? And maybe even a little bit of silver, as well. Does that ring a bell?"

"Hmm… I remember thinking her eyes were… different. That description does sound pretty accurate, actually."

"Are you sure? Oh, how long was her hair? Was it tied back, or braided, or let loose, or what? And was it straight or curly?"

"Her hair was long, and it was straight and wasn't tied back or anything. Now that I think about it, it was a lot like yours, except darker in color."

"Ok, thanks, Hatori," I said. He blushed a little bit again.

"Your welcome. Hisoka," he said. Then I thought something so that Emiko could hear it but no one else. 'Is it me, or does that sound familiar?' I thought, sarcastically.

'_Of course, it's me. How could you forget what your own sister looked like?'_

"Heh, I didn't. it's called 'sarcasm.'"

"I'm guessing my hunch was right?" Hatori asked.

"What?" I said.

"That girl, was it Emiko?"

--

Cliff hanger! Ok, I'm really sorry for taking forever to update. I'm not going to use any excuses. Ok, scratch that, I am. I went to NYC, had a ton of work to do, completely forgot, got a boyfriend, had a bunch of parties with my friends that I planned, which was stressful to do, I might add, celebrated my birthday… the list goes on forever. Of course, none of those are good enough excuses. Actually, today is probably the only day where I have a good excuse. My cousin passed out and had to go to the emergency room. She's ok now, though. Anyways, I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me! And this story will only have a few more chapters, but I think I'm going to write a sequel, If I have enough time. I really don't want this story to take over a year to write, so I'll try to finish it before May 16th, I guess. And I'm sorry that this chapter is sort of choppy, but it's almost 1;30 in the morning so I'm really tired after the hectic day I had today, not to mention that my mom's birthday is in two days, on Easter, and I'm going to be extremely busy tomorrow. So I have to go! I hope you like my story, and if you are still reading it after all that time, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will try to remember to mention everyone who reviews or favorites this story, or me , so please review!


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm guessing my hunch was right?" Hatori asked.

"What?" I said.

"That girl, was it Emiko?"

"Well… Yeah, I think so. But, how did you know?"

"Since it was the only patient I had that wasn't involved with the Sohmas, and because of exactly what happened, I remember it quite clearly. Not perfectly, though. But that girl reminds me a lot of you, and since Emiko is your sister, and since she died around that time, I figured I'd at least tell you about it because it seemed pretty likely to me that it was her."

"Oh… ok… Hey, Emiko? Do you remember Hatori being there?"

'_Actually, I have no idea what Hatori looks like. I can't see you guys, only hear and speak to you. Although I do remember some of the doctors that were there.'_

"Well, do any of them have black hair?" asked.

'_Hmm… I only remember one who had short black hair. He was very handsome, I remember.'_

"Yep, that's probably him," I said. Hatori blushed again, but only Yuki and Kyoko noticed it, again. I bet that's getting pretty funny for them, especially Yuki, who knows exactly what Hatori normally acts like.

'_Oh, really? Man, I wish I could see you guys…'_

"Well, you'll be able to soon, we hope," Hatori said. I looked at him. "What? We know the problem. We just have to fix it."

"I guess… Well, then, Emiko, get ready, because in a little bit, you'll be able to see all my friends!" I said.

''_Kay! I believe in you two, Hisoka and Hatori.'_

"We won't let you down!" Then the scenery changed into something completely different. All of the sudden, we were in a hallway at the hospital. We all looked around to see where we were.

"I know exactly where we are," Hatori said.

"Yeah… this is the hospital where…" I said.

'…_Where I died.'_

"Actually, it should be right about now when…" Hatori mumbled.

"When what?" I asked.

"When… that." He nodded his head towards someone. When I looked, There was another Hatori there, walking towards us. "Come on, Hisoka. Let's go see your sister."

"O-ok… Yeah, let's go!" The younger Hatori was all the way down the hall, so I grabbed Hatori's hand and ran towards the younger Hatori. Hatori started blushing for like the fourth time that day.

"H-Hisoka, slow down! Most people can't run as fast as you!"

"Ugh, fine." I stopped running and let go of his hand and waited for everyone else to catch up. Then we all ran to find Emiko. Once we reached the younger Hatori, Hatori walked up to him and fused himself with him. Then there was one Hatori, once again. He kept walking forward, with us following.

"I remember this…" I said. "Any minute now…" Then I stopped walking and turned around. I saw myself running towards where my sister was, so I ran and fused with the younger me, and continued running towards Emiko, now knowing exactly where she was. When I reached her room, I opened the door and ran to her bedside. "Onee-chan!" I cried. I looked up and saw Hatori walk through the door.

"Hisoka? Is that you?" Emiko said.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here to save you. So is Hatori. Ne, Hatori?" I said.

"Yes. Emiko, we figured out that you are causing yourself to be sick," said Hatori.

"Wh-what? I'm… making myself sick?" Emiko asked.

"Yes. I'm assuming it's subconscious behavior, since you don't seem to know what I'm talking about."

"So… If I'm making myself sick… can I make myself better?"

"That's what we're hoping."

"Ok… but how do I do that?"

'_I know how.'_

"You do, Emiko?" I asked.

'_Yep. She has to close her eyes and look deep inside herself. It would help if… If someone who loves her holds her hand. Except no one here has been with her long enough to know her well enough… so I don't think anyone here loves her… yet…'_

"But I love her, and you! You're the same person, you know. So why do you keep saying 'her'?"

"Hisoka? Who are you talking to?" Emiko asked.

"I'm talking to you. The you from the future, except she's a spirit, and I can hear her voice."

"Really, now… So… I guess I die here, then? If I'm a spirit in the future…."

"Of course not! I'm going to help you. So is Hatori. We already saved Tohru's mom, who died like ours did, in a car accident. She died in Kyo's memory, so he was able to save her. You died in Hatori's and my memory, so we are here to save you."

"Oh… ok then… that makes sense, I guess. So, then, how exactly do you plan on saving me?"

"Well, the other you said you can stop this illness by closing your eyes and looking deep inside yourself. She also said it will help if everyone here who loves you holds your hand, so that would be my job."

"I see…"

"Hey, can you still see into the future?"

"Yes, but I don't remember telling you that…"

"Your future self told me. So… can you look now?"

"I don't see why not," Emiko said, and then she closed her eyes.

'_That's good, now take her hand, carefully. I have to look deep inside myself to see the future, so this just might work. Hmm… While we're at it… Hatori?'_

"Yes?" Hatori said.

'_I think… you should take her hand, as well.'_

"Me? Why me?"

'_Heh… You'll see…'_

"Alright…" Then Hatori took the still alive Emiko's hand.

'_Now, Hisoka, ask her what she sees."_

"What do you see, Onee-chan?" I asked.

"Hmm… I see… you and another boy who has silver hair sitting next to each other… and a girl with brown hair holding hands with an orange-haired boy… and… Wait, why am I seeing these people? I don't even know them…"

"But I know them. Can you please continue?"

"Ok… and a man with grayish-black hair with a woman who also has short black hair, but she… she dresses like a man… and then there's a guy with white and black hair and a beautiful woman with long black hair. And… wait… there's me… but…"

"Yeah?"

"The doctor… his name is Hatori, ne?"

"Yes, Hatori Sohma."

"Well, he's there, too, and… we're holding hands… hmm…" I looked over at Hatori and his eyes were a little wide, and he was blushing, for the fifth time today. Then, all of a sudden, Emiko started glowing. She then started sitting up, and finally got off the bed and stood. Hatori and I followed her movements so that we didn't let go of her hands. When she opened her eyes, we let go.

"Wh-what? Wait, how am I standing?" Emiko asked.

"You just… started glowing…" I said.

"Like Hisoka did that one day when she got an extreme headache," Hatori said. "And then you got up."

"Wait… I remember everything that happened in the future, when I was a spirit… So, I guess seeing the future was enough to cure me. I feel much better now. Well, I'd say you guys succeeded in your mission." All of the sudden, I got tears in my eyes. "Hisoka, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm just… so happy… that you're okay…" Then I ran up to her and hugged her. "Emiko, I missed you!"

"I missed you, too. So, what, are you not calling me 'Onee-chan' anymore?"

"Well, I stopped using honorifics after you died, and I'm used to not using them, so I'm not sure. Do you want me to?"

"Whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay, but I'm not sure…"

"Why don't you just call me 'Emiko', then? It's easier. Besides, 'Onee-chan' sounds like a little kid, sorta."

"Yeah, your right, Emiko," I said. Then, everything around us turned white, and all of a sudden, we were back in the classroom. When we got back, it was as if time stood still for us. The only difference was that both Kyoko and Emiko were in the room with us.

"H-Hatori!" Akito said, desperately. "Wh-what just happened? When did those two get here?" she said, pointing towards my sister and Tohru's mother.

"We saved them," I said. "They were both dead until we went in our memories and saved their lives, and now they are alive again."

"What? That… that's hard to believe."

"Yeah, but the truth often is."

"Hatori? Why are you holding that girl's hand like that?"

"What?" Hatori said. Then he looked at his hand and noticed that what Akito said was true. Then he blushed for the sixth time that day.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Shigure, appearing out of nowhere, said. "Hatori, you're blushing!"

"Shut up."

"Haha. That man has blushed about six times today," Kyoko said. Then Hatori blushed again. "Make that seven."

"Really? I find that harder to believe than the fact that you stopped two people's death and didn't change the future at all," Shigure said. "And who are you?"

"I'm Tohru's mother, Kyoko."

"Ah. Well, it's a pleasure to meet our little flower's mother." Then Kyo went and punched Shigure in the head.

"Perverted dog," Kyo said.

At that moment, I remembered that Akito was in the room, and decided to try and read her mind. When I did, I was shocked at what I found.

"Oh my God!" I said.

"Hisoka, what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Akito, she's— she's—"

"She?"

"Yes, she. I'm a girl, if you must know," Akito said. When she said that, Hatori and Shigure's jaws dropped about a foot in surprise that she would say that. Everyone elses' jaws dropped to the ground out of shock that Akito is a girl.

"See what I mean? She's acting like a normal person! Her mind… There are no evil thoughts in it!" I said.

"Hmm… Well, I did pass out for a minute as soon as you guys left. I feel like a completely different person, now. Oh, and you were gone for about ten minutes, just so you know," Akito said.

"You're sure acting like another person," Hatori said.

"I'm not the only one."

"…"

"Haha. Ha'ri, she's right!" Shigure commented.

"Hmm… I wonder…" I said. Then I whispered in Tohru's ear, "Try to hug Kyo. I have a feeling that he won't transform. I would hug Yuki instead, but my powers can cancel out the effects of the curse."

"O-okay… Sure, I'll try. I mean, they already saw him transform, right?" Tohru said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, so it's okay."

"Okay. Um… Kyo?"

"Yeah, Tohru?" Kyo said. He turned around to face her, and as soon as he did, she hugged him. And she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But there was no 'poof.'

"Wh-what? I… I didn't transform!" Kyo said.

"I knew it. Akito is like a different person because your curse is gone," I said.

"How did you figure that out?" Yuki asked. "And is it cured for all of us?"

"Well, I was looking at you guys and Akito, and I noticed something off about you. And I think so… We'll know for sure if someone hugs you, Shigure, and Hatori. I'd do it, but my powers could get in the way." The second I said that, something happened to me. I don't know what, but I suddenly felt… empty. Then I fell to my hands and knees, eyes wide.

"Hisoka!" Yuki yelled. He knelt next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I just feel… empty…" I said.

"Yeah, me too… And I feel a bit light headed…" Emiko said.

"Yeah… Wait a second… My powers… They're gone! I can't read anyone's minds!" I said.

"Really? Let me check for mine!" Emiko said, closing her eyes and concentrating. "No way! Mine are gone, too!"

"Wait, so all of our powers left?" I asked.

"It seems that way," Hatori said. "Maybe it's because we used our powers and curse to project our memories, and for the members of the Zodiac, and the cat… Well, I guess everyone's curse left."

"We should test it with the three of us, first," Shigure said. Then I hugged Yuki, Emiko hugged Hatori, and Akito hugged Shigure before they knew what was happening. And, guess what? They didn't transform.

"So, we're finally free…" Shigure said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Yuki said.

"One final test," Kyo said. He pulled his beads off his wrist.

But nothing happened.

"We… We're free…" Kyo said, staring at his bracelet.

"Now what?" Yuki said.

"Well, I guess we… Hmm… I actually don't know…" Hatori said.

"Maybe," Akito said, "we can all live as a family again, and you can move back to the main house."

"Really?" Shigure said, hope clearly in his voice.

"Of course. I don't see why not," Akito said.

"But what about Tohru and I? And Kyoko and Emiko?" I said.

"Hmm… I guess you can move in, too..." Akito said.

"No way, really?!" Tohru, Emiko, and I exclaimed.

"Sure, why not? I mean, with all you've done for our family."

"Is that really alright?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. I am the Clan Head, after all."

"Yay!" I said.

"Okay, class," Sensei said. "I know we have some guests here, but school is not over yet—" Then the bells went off, which meant the end of the day.

"Yay! School's over!" I said.

"Hisoka? Do you want another quiz?" Sensei asked me threateningly.

"Um… Not really… I'm sorry…" I said.

"Fine. Class, you can go."

"Wait, she didn't give me a quiz! That's awesome! But… Sensei, why didn't you give me a quiz?" I asked.

"I'm just too tired for that. Just go home and enjoy the weekend." I then remembered it was Friday.

"Okay, thanks, Sensei!"

Then we all left. Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Emiko, Kyoko, and I all went back home, and over the next two days we moved our stuff to the main house. Akito and Hatori came with us to help and show us where we'd stay. Once we moved in, Emiko joined my high school. She entered as a second year so that se wouldn't need help with the work. After all, her illness got in the way of her second year, and she never entered her third year. Then, life went back to how it was before. Hatori and Emiko started dating, as well as Yuki and I, Shigure and Akito, and Tohru and Kyo. Everything was back to normal, except it was a little more hectic at home because we lived in the main house, so there were more people around. But, it was fun, and I felt like I belonged there.

"Hmm… I wonder if our step-mother ever found out that you're alive again?" I asked Emiko one day.

"I'm not sure… Well, it will be fun to see her shocked face if we ever go back to her house," Emiko replied.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I'm just glad you're back. And I hope we don't have to go back there. She never liked me anyways."

"That's not true, she loved you."

"No she didn't, you weren't the one with the mind reading powers."

"Haha, I guess you're right," Emiko said.

"Yeah. Now I just want to return there to see her face. It will probably be priceless!"

"Aww, do you really want to do that to our poor step-mother?" Emiko said.

"Yep!" I said.

_-Five years later-_

"This is insane!" I said. "I mean, I thought it was an awesome idea for us to have our weddings in the same week, but with everyone else's weddings, there are like five in a row!"

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for suggesting it," Emiko said.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Yuki said.

"Yeah, I guess…"

We continued our conversation for a while after that.

Well, the next week aught to be very exciting. There are going to be five weddings. Yuki and I are having our wedding on Monday, Tohru and Kyo are getting married on Tuesday, Akito and Shigure are getting married on Wednesday, Haru and Rin are having a wedding on Thursday, and Emiko and Hatori are getting married on Friday. Haru and Rin getting married was a surprise, though. They had been dating for years, yet they never mentioned anything about it. Then, all of the sudden, they heard our plans about our weddings and decided to join us, so now there are five, instead of four. It's going to be one hectic week. Honestly, though…

…I can't wait!

Okay, Hisoka Suzuki is finally over, after almost eleven months! Please review! Oh, there will not be a sequel, but I am starting a new fanfic that I think will be just as good as this one, or maybe even better. At least, I hope. Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
